Uwierzyć w sen
by ThereAreTimes
Summary: Internetowe znajomości nie zawsze kończą się tak, jakbyśmy się tego spodziewali. Co przyjdzie Sasuke z dołączenia do niezwykłego świata gry „My demons" i poznania innego gracza, który pod postacią wojownika podbija wirtualną rzeczywistość?
Sasuke obrócił się na plecy, niespokojnie wiercąc się na łóżku. Skołtuniona pościel zaplątała mu się między nogami, ale zamroczony snem umysł ignorował odczuwany dyskomfort. W tle pobrzmiewało charakterystyczne brzęczenie, któremu towarzyszył cichy dźwięk nakręcanej pozytywki.

Był jeszcze głos, dziwnie znajomy głos — przytłumiony, jakby ktoś krzyczał tuż zza ściany, jakby brakowało tej osobie tchu. Jakby nie miała już sił prosić, błagać i walczyć.

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

Chłopak po chwili przekręcił się na lewy bok, marszcząc brwi. Z każdą upływającą sekundą głos coraz bardziej cichł, jakby jego właściciel się oddalał albo tracił resztki tlącej się nadziei na uratowanie. Korbka wprawiona w ruch i dźwięk towarzyszący nakręcaniu pozytywki skutecznie tłumiły czyjąś prośbę.

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i wstrzymał oddech, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajdował. Powinien właśnie leżeć na łóżku, we własnym pokoju i starać się wyrównać przyspieszony oddech. Jednak tymczasem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, stał w pomieszczeniu, które przywodziło mu na myśl Główną Komnatę z gry „My demons". Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się na boki, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Czyżby jeszcze spał?

Drgnął, gdy znowu usłyszał ten znajomy głos, którego nie potrafił przypisać do żadnej osoby. Wiedział, że znał tego kogoś, że niejednokrotnie z nim rozmawiał, ale jak na złość w obecnej chwili niczego nie umiał sobie przypomnieć, zupełnie jakby stracił dostęp do tej części wspomnień. W momencie porzucił próby zmuszenia umysłu do współpracy, gdy tylko dostrzegł strugę czerwonego światła w szparze między masywnymi drzwiami a kamienną podłogą. Powoli ruszył w kierunku wrót, za którymi mogło znajdować się dosłownie wszystko. W „My demons" nikt jeszcze nie przekroczył tej granicy, nikt nie był na tyle silny, aby zmierzyć się z tajemniczym bossem. Żaden gracz nie znalazł się po drugiej stronie.

Kiedy Sasuke dotarł tuż przed drzwi, już ledwo słyszał ten błagający o pomoc głos. Pchnął jedno skrzydło, ale wrota nie ustąpiły, ba, nie drgnęły nawet o milimetr! Chłopak wiedziony dziwnym instynktem zerknął w dół i dostrzegł, że czerwony promień zaczął zanikać. Zanim na dobre światło się rozproszyło, ostatni raz usłyszał, tym razem wyraźny, krzyk.

 _And shatter me!_ [1]

Uchiha podniósł się do siadu, uświadamiając sobie, że miał przyspieszony oddech. Niepewnie rozejrzał się po pokoju, z ulgą przyjmując fakt, że na powrót znalazł się w swojej sypialni, że przestał już śnić. Kiedy jako tako udało mu się uspokoić, chwycił z szafki nocnej telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Komórka wskazywała drugą trzydzieści cztery, ale nie to przykuło uwagę Sasuke. Na wyświetlaczu majaczyła mała koperta, oznaczająca przyjście nowej wiadomości. Jako że nie spodziewał się niczyjego odzewu o takiej porze, otworzył smsa i ledwo powstrzymał się od klepnięcia się w czoło. Mógł się domyślać, że to Naruto napisał — chłopak już wcześniej zasypywał go różnymi komunikatami o naprawdę różnych porach, czy to tuż nad ranem, czy w południe albo na sam wieczór. Albo jak tym razem, w środku nocy.

„Kolejny poziom za mną, teraz będziesz musiał mnie dogonić!"

Sasuke mimowolnie wykrzywił kąciki ust w uśmiechu, ale z postanowieniem późniejszego odpłacenia się Naruto za budzenie o trzeciej nad ranem, odłożył telefon na szafkę. Nie odpisywał na wiadomość, bo, nie daj Boże, Uzumaki jeszcze pokusiłby się o kolejnego smsa, a on nie miał ochoty na rozmowę w środku nocy. Poza tym wciąż gdzieś na krańcu umysłu tlił się niepokój związany z przerwanym snem, którego znaczenia nie umiał wyjaśnić. Próbując odgonić niepotrzebne myśli, ponownie położył się na materacu i przymknął oczy w nadziei, że jeszcze uda mu się zasnąć. Jednak zanim zmorzył go sen, w głowie wciąż niczym echo pobrzmiewały te dwa słowa: _Shatter me!_

 **VvV**

Sasuke dotarł do domu dopiero przed siedemnastą — niestety tak się złożyło, że lekcje kończył około szesnastej, a że musiał jeszcze poczekać na tramwaj, którym jechał później jakieś piętnaście minut, to powrót znacznie mu się wydłużył. Niemniej jednak nie narzekał; liceum, do którego uczęszczał, było jedną z najlepszych szkół w prefekturze Kioto i mimo wygórowanych oczekiwań wobec uczniów, nauka wcale nie szła mu tak źle. Co prawda czasami zdarzało się, że nie otrzymał maksymalnej ilości punktów na egzaminie, ale przeważnie mieścił się w okolicy dziewięćdziesięciu procent.

W każdym razie, kiedy młody Uchiha przekroczył próg domu, w pierwszym momencie zwrócił uwagę na ciszę. Zazwyczaj tuż od wejścia dało się słyszeć odgłosy wiadomości, które oglądał jego ojciec albo po prostu witała go matka, mówiąc, że zaraz skończy gotować obiad. Jednak tym razem telewizja nie dawała żadnego znaku życia, jak również nie zaatakowała go nadopiekuńcza Mikoto. Z lekkim zdziwieniem ściągnął buty i przeszedł przez połowę długości korytarza, żeby zerknąć w pierwsze napotkane drzwi. Wszedł do kuchni i zauważył jedynie brata zaczytanego w jakąś książkę.

— Gdzie rodzice? — zapytał, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę Itachiego. Mężczyzna zerknął na niego, na chwilę odrywając wzrok od lektury i spokojnym głosem odparł:

— Ojciec musiał pojechać do firmy, a mama jest u tej swojej koleżanki, zapomniałeś?

Cóż, teoretycznie nie dało się tego zapomnieć, bo Mikoto chyba z piętnaście razy wspomniała o tym, że wybiera się do przyjaciółki, która w ostatnim czasie dorobiła się dziecka. A że Mikoto bardzo, ale to bardzo uwielbiała dzieci, musiała podzielić się tą informacją z każdym domownikiem. Całe szczęście, że nie zechciała mieć trzeciej pociechy, bo Sasuke nie zniósłby obecności małego dzieciaka w domu — szczerze nie przepadał za tymi małymi potworami, które nie raz i nie dwa doprowadzały go do szewskiej pasji. Wielokrotnie irytowało go to, że podczas spaceru dzieci wjeżdżały w niego rowerem albo zaczepiały, chcąc „porozmawiać".

— Nie — odparł i chciał się już wycofać, gdy zatrzymał go głos brata.

— A ta gra — zaczął Itachi, odkładając na bok książkę i uważnie przyglądając się Sasuke — jak ci idzie?

— „Ta"? — prychnął. — Mógłbyś sprecyzować — dodał, mimo że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaką grę miał na myśli jego brat.

— „My demons", oczywiście — powiedział, lekko unosząc brwi.

— Jest prosta, nic specjalnego…

— Czyżby? — zapytał, czerpiąc satysfakcję z dręczenia swojego młodszego braciszka.

Sasuke już miał na końcu języka przygotowaną ripostę, kiedy poczuł wibracje telefonu. Niespiesznie wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni spodni i dostrzegł migającą na ekranie kopertę. Och, domyślał się, kto mógł do niego napisać, ale mimo wszystko się zdziwił — zazwyczaj Naruto wytrzymywał znacznie dłużej. Tak więc kliknął na wiadomość, a kąciki jego ust mimowolnie drgnęły ku górze.

„Hej, draniu! Jak tak dalej będziesz się obijał, to nigdy mnie nie dogonisz!"

Chwilę się wahał, zastanawiając się, czy powinien odpisywać, ale koniec końców wystukał jakże wymowną odpowiedź.

„Chciałbyś".

Sasuke przypuszczał, że przez noc, którą prawdopodobnie Naruto zarwał (co go zresztą w ogóle nie dziwiło!), ten zdążył wbić osiemdziesiąty piąty poziom. Jednak nie martwił się tym, że został w tyle, bo sam był blisko zdobycia kolejnego stopnia, prawdopodobnie pół godziny gry załatwiłoby sprawę. Zanim schował telefon, przyszła następna wiadomość.

„Nie, ja to wiem, draniu!"

Uchiha nic już nie odpisywał, bo wtedy zapewne Uzumaki by się rozgadał, a musiał zająć się jeszcze obowiązkami. Najpierw nauka, później przyjemności, a niestety nauczyciele nie byli łaskawi i na weekend zadali im dużo zadań, w tym dwa wypracowania do napisania. Teoretycznie był to dla niego pikuś, ale mimo wszystko Sasuke wolał mieć to z głowy, niż obudzić się w niedzielę i cały wolny dzień przesiedzieć nad książkami.

Kiedy z powrotem schował komórkę do kieszeni spodni i podniósł wzrok na brata, zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł, że ten mu się przyglądał.

— Nic specjalnego, co? — rzucił Itachi i sięgnął po odłożoną lekturę.

— Nic — powtórzył i obrócił się, żeby odejść do swojego pokoju.

— Rozumiem, że Naruto to też nic specjalnego — powiedział, z tryumfem zauważając, że Sasuke momentalnie się zatrzymał.

— Skąd…? — zapytał, zerkając przez ramię na brata. Nigdy nie wspominał mu o Uzumakim, nigdy nie mówił, że w ogóle poznał kogoś takiego w grze, dlatego Itachi nie miał prawa o nim wiedzieć.

— Chyba miałeś zły sen, braciszku — wyznał i skupił się na czytaniu, dając do zrozumienia chłopakowi, że nic więcej nie powie.

A Sasuke jeszcze chwilę stał kompletnie zaskoczony, nie mogąc pojąć, o co chodziło Itachiemu. Tak na dobrą sprawę nie przypominał sobie, żeby któryś z domowników wpadł do jego pokoju, bo krzyczał radośnie przez sen. Zresztą poprzedniej nocy śnił o Głównej Komnacie z „My demons" i to nie miało żadnego związku z Naruto. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na zaczytanego brata, po czym faktycznie wycofał się z kuchni, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. Jako że nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy, póki co postanowił zignorować kłębiący się niepokój, i zabrał się za odrabianie lekcji. Na szczęście całkiem sprawnie mu poszło, ot kilka zadań do przeliczenia z matematyki, rozwiązanie prostego testu z biologii i uzupełnienie równań z chemii. Tak się złożyło, że akurat był na profilu biologiczno-chemicznym, więc z tymi przedmiotami nie miał najmniejszego problemu.

Młody Uchiha, od kiedy jego ojciec zaczął naciskać na niego, żeby dokonał wyboru w sprawie przyszłego zawodu, zainteresował się medycyną. Jakoś tak wyszło, że gdy był w gimnazjum zafascynowała go bioinżynieria — tworzenie nowych technologii, projektowanie aparatur czy urządzeń diagnostycznych i terapeutycznych. Zwłaszcza że nauka przez ostatnie lata poszła znacznie do przodu i nieustannie trzeba było pracować nad lepszymi formami leczenia, aby jeszcze bardziej zatrzeć granicę między życiem a śmiercią. To było coś, do czego od wieków dążyła ludzkość, żeby na zawsze wyprzeć choroby ze świata albo chociaż naprawdę skutecznie opóźnić ich rozwój, negatywne efekty i bolesne skutki uboczne. Co prawda już w tym momencie dużo udało się osiągnąć naukowcom i choroby, niegdyś śmiertelne, zbierały coraz mniejsze żniwo. To było wiele jak na kilka intensywnych lat badań i starań, prób i błędów, żeby udogodnić społeczeństwu funkcjonowanie, żeby życie stało się przyjemniejsze. Oczywiście, że zdarzały się przypadki, gdy lekarze bezradnie rozkładali ręce, nie mogąc niczego zrobić. Jednak takich sytuacji było o wiele mniej niż choćby dekadę temu.

W każdym razie Fugaku poparł decyzję syna, dzięki czemu Sasuke wiedział, że szedł w dobrą stronę. Jako że uzyskał przyzwolenie ojca, który wydawał się dumny z jego wyboru, pilnował się i sumiennie przykładał do nauki, aby nie przynieść wstydu rodzinie. W końcu każdy kiedyś marzył, żeby dokonać czegoś wielkiego albo pracować w zawodzie, w którym by chciał. Dlatego też musiał się starać i piąć coraz wyżej i wyżej, żeby w przyszłości Fugaku głośno powiedział mu, że jest z niego naprawdę dumny.

Po uporaniu się z zadaniami, w końcu mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę relaksu. Włączył komputer, spokojnie odczekał, aż wszystko się załaduje, po czym kliknął na ikonkę MD na pulpicie. Na ekranie pojawiło się duże okno z dwoma polami do wpisania danych: nazwy użytkownika oraz hasła. Natomiast w tle majaczył wizerunek potężnego, czerwonego smoka wykrzywiającego paszczę w paskudnym, złowieszczym uśmiechu.

Sasuke za bardzo nie przyglądał się postaci gada, który, zdawać by się mogło, niebezpiecznie przyciągał uwagę, mimo że obraz był trochę rozmazany, jakby smok pozostawał nieosiągalny. Wpisał ciąg znaków w przeznaczone do tego okienka i kliknął „Enter", po czym założył na głowę słuchawki z mikrofonem. Zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł wyświetlony komunikat: „Nieprawidłowa nazwa użytkownika lub hasło", bo był pewny, że bezbłędnie wprowadził dane.

Ponownie nacisnął enter i tym razem bez żadnego problemu zalogował się na swoje konto. Jako że miał tylko jedną postać, nie musiał niczego więcej wybierać i spokojnie mógł rozpocząć grę. Jak przypuszczał — zaraz po pojawieniu się w wirtualnym świecie, otrzymał informację o przychodzącym połączeniu. Przewrócił oczami i najechał kursorem na „odbierz", a po chwili do jego uszu dotarł radosny głos Uzumakiego.

— _Co tak długo, draniu?_ — jęknął chłopak, na co Uchiha parsknął śmiechem.

— Czyżbyś się stęsknił za mną? — zapytał, przy okazji sprawdzając ekwipunek postaci. Tarcza, zbroja, miecz — na swoim miejscu, tak samo jak pozostałe elementy wyposażenia.

— _Chciałbyś!_ — odparł. Ku zaskoczeniu Sasuke, awatar Naruto zmaterializował się tuż obok jego. Widząc w pełni uzbrojonego wojownika, pokręcił jedynie głową. „My demons" miało to do siebie, że posiadało bardzo rozbudowaną wersję tworzenia postaci — jako jedna z nielicznych gier dawała możliwość upodobnienia wirtualnej sylwetki do własnej, wystarczyło jedynie zeskanować swoje zdjęcie, a system zajmował się całą resztą. Oczywiście później można było dokonać licznych poprawek w wyglądzie postaci, ale akurat z tym Uchiha nie chciał się bawić. Wiedział, że Uzumaki również nie modyfikował swoich rzeczywistych cech zewnętrznych, ale mimo wszystko wciąż był zaskoczony, kiedy spoglądał na niego w tym wyimaginowanym świecie.

Sasuke wybrał jedną ze zwinniejszych postaci — samuraja, z tym, że jedyna różnica między klasycznym wizerunkiem japońskiego rycerza a jego awatarem, była we fryzurze. Jako że postać była jego prawdziwym odzwierciedleniem, z oczywistych względów nie miał włosów upiętych wysoko na czubku i wygolonych z przodu, nad czołem. Natomiast co się tyczyło Naruto — ten chłopak już kompletnie poszedł na całość, co do tej pory nieco dziwiło Uchihę, ale każdy miał przecież prawo wybrać dowolną klasę. W każdym razie Uzumaki podbijał „My demons" jako typowo defensywny gracz — liczyła się dobra, mocna obrona, dzięki czemu szarżujący wojownik dosłownie mógł zmieść konkurencję z powierzchni ziemi. Z tym, że był mniej zwinny niż taki samuraj czy łucznicy i szamani. Sasuke przyjrzał się postaci Naruto, dostrzegając, że poszczególne elementy pancerza lśniły w promieniach wschodzącego słońca, które powoli budziło przyrodę do życia.

To właśnie było kolejnym plusem „My demons" — twórcy gry starali się jak najbardziej oddać rzeczywistość w tym wirtualnym światku, dzięki czemu zostały zachowane pory dnia czy miesiące i nawet pogoda czasami płatała figle. Jedynie dodatek mitycznych stworzeń przypominał, że ten świat nie był prawdziwy, a stanowił jedynie możliwość oderwania się od szarej codzienności.

Uchiha przeniósł wzrok na twarz Uzumakiego, zauważając szeroki, radosny uśmiech.

— Coś ty taki wesoły? — prychnął, w myślach zastanawiając się nad znalezieniem odpowiedniego miejsca, w którym mógłby jak najszybciej wbić brakujące doświadczenie. Nie żeby podjął to nigdy niewypowiedziane głośno wyzwanie i chciał przeganiać się w zdobywaniu wyższych poziomów.

— _Tak po prostu_. _Ale mogłeś szybciej wbić, a nie, każesz czekać na siebie cały dzień!_ — burknął.

Sasuke nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia. Naruto wydawał mu się bezpośredni, zazwyczaj najpierw coś mówił, a dopiero później zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. A kiedy już zrozumiał, że palnął coś głupiego, to kombinował jak koń pod górkę, żeby się tłumaczyć albo zwyczajnie ucinał rozmowę sztucznym śmiechem.

— Mhm — mruknął, po czym sprawdził ekwipunek, żeby chwilowo pozbyć się spowalniających akcesoriów. Ściągnął zbroję, przez co jego postać została w spodniach, zwanych hakama, i kamizelce kamishimo, na której niestety nie znajdował się żaden symbol. Znaki rozpoznawcze posiadały konkretne gildie i jeśli któryś z użytkowników do takiej przynależał, to wtedy na jego wyposażeniu pojawiały się herby tychże organizacji. A Sasuke, zresztą tak samo jak Naruto, wciąż pozostawał wolnym strzelcem. Nawet w grze nie lubił być uzależniony od innych i świetnie szło mu samemu, a Uzumaki… Cóż, Uzumaki stanowił coś w rodzaju umilacza czasu, przynajmniej tak było na początku. Ot, mieć do kogo gębę otworzyć przez kilka godzin grania, ale później, nie wiedzieć kiedy, Sasuke przyzwyczaił się do gadatliwego chłopaka i przyjął go również do swojej codzienności. Na porządku dziennym były smsy, także dość często spotykali się w grze, która stała się takim małym polem do rozstrzygnięcia ich rywalizacji. I chociaż żaden z nich nie przyznał się do tego głośno, to prawdopodobnie ciągnęli tę farsę ze względu na drugiego — w końcu ileż można grać w jedną i tę samą grę? Zwłaszcza że Uchiha zazwyczaj już na początku przygody z kolejnym wyimaginowanym światem odpuszczał, bo nie widział żadnego sensu do wciągnięcia się w coś, co go nie satysfakcjonowało. Dlatego też z powodu Uzumakiego kompletnie inaczej podchodził do „My demons", ostatecznie poczuł cień rywalizacji, chęć prześcignięcia kogoś.

Dzięki Naruto czuł, że w każdym momencie mógł zapomnieć o przytłaczającej rzeczywistości, szarym życiu licealisty i chociaż na chwilę, na krótki moment, dać się ponieść wyobraźni.

 **VvV**

Pół godziny później Sasuke wykrzywił kąciki ust w kpiącym uśmiechu, gdy w słuchawkach usłyszał pełen niezadowolenia jęk Naruto.

— _Zrobiłeś to specjalnie!_ — zarzucił mu chłopak.

— Skąd taki pomysł? — odparł, spoglądając na ekran komputera. Dosłownie przed chwilą udało mu się zdobyć nowy poziom, przez co znowu zrównał się z Uzumakim. Już nie był w tyle, a że trwało to za krótko, to drugi chłopak nie mógł tego zdzierżyć.

— _Drań, zobaczymy co powiesz za kilka dni!_ — ogłosił odważnie, w grze wymachując mieczem.

Uchiha tego nie skomentował, bo cóż tu ukrywać — czasami czerpał niezdrową satysfakcję z celowego dręczenia Uzumakiego. Co prawda nie zawsze chciało mu się w to bawić, ale tym razem nie mógł sobie odpuścić. Zwłaszcza że przecież to Naruto obudził go w nocy tym smsem… bo na pewno nie była to wina tamtego snu! To był jedynie sen, głupi sen, który nie miał żadnego znaczenia, mimo że wciąż w głowie odbijały mu się te dwa słowa: _Shatter me!_ W każdym razie, tego dnia nie widział przeciwwskazań, żeby chłopak poszedł razem z nim i patrzył, jak zdobywa doświadczenie, żeby również wbić następny poziom. I jakoś tak się _przypadkowo_ złożyło, że bardzo szybko zrównał się z Naruto, czego ten nie przyjął z radosnym uśmiechem.

— Daj spokój — stwierdził Sasuke, przewracając oczami. Chłopak zaczynał go nieznacznie, ale to naprawdę odrobinkę, irytować tą swoją paplaniną.

— _Ha! Następnym razem tak cię przegonię, że pół roku będziesz się zbierał!_ — krzyknął Uzumaki.

— Próbuj szczęścia — odparł szczerze i miał coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, ale drzwi do jego pokoju się uchyliły, a do środka wsunął się Itachi. — Zaczekaj — mruknął do mikrofonu i zsunął słuchawki na szyję.

— Tak myślałem, że nie będziesz słyszał pukania — powiedział jego brat.

— Coś chciałeś? — Nie podobało mu się to, że Itachi przeszkadzał w jego rozmowie z Naruto, zwłaszcza po tym, co wydarzyło się wcześniej w kuchni. Do tej pory nie rozgryzł tajemniczych słów brata i podejrzewał, że jeszcze długo nie będzie mógł rozwiązać tej zagadki. I tego, skąd starszy Uchiha dowiedział się o Uzumakim.

— Ojciec zwołał rodzinną naradę, wiesz, przy kolacji…

Sasuke na moment zatkało, gdy tylko usłyszał o kolacji. Pospiesznie zerknął na zegarek, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że aż tak zagadał się z Naruto! Dochodziła już dwudziesta, a mu zostało do napisania wypracowanie. Wcześniej zostawił to sobie na sam koniec, bo jakoś tak lepiej pisało mu się wieczorami aniżeli w ciągu dnia, gdy dużo czynników mogło go rozpraszać. A tu proszę, czekał go jeszcze posiłek z pozostałymi domownikami.

— Zaraz przyjdę — powiedział i, nie przejmując się bratem, z powrotem założył słuchawki. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Itachi skinął głową i wycofał się z jego pokoju.

— Już — mruknął Sasuke.

— _Jutro będziesz?_ — zapytał Naruto.

— Nie mówiłem, że idę…

— _Tak jakby zapomniałeś wyciszyć mikrofon_ — odparł. Nieszczególnie zależało mu na podsłuchiwaniu rozmowy Uchihy z bratem, ale przecież specjalnie uszu sobie nie zatka, żeby nie słyszeć.

— Zobaczę, to na razie — rzucił i zanim się rozłączył, wyłapał jeszcze krótkie, radosne „Cześć!". W następnej chwili wylogował się również z gry, ale komputera nie wyłączał, bo po kolacji będzie musiał przysiąść do pisania wypracowania. Niestety to był dopiero drugi rok liceum, przez niemal wszystkich uważany za najgorszy — właśnie w tej klasie było najwięcej przedmiotów, a bonusowo trzeba było uczęszczać również na kursy dodatkowe, które teoretycznie były nieobowiązkowe. W praktyce oznaczało to tyle, że z takiej chemii czy biologii, które były dla niego najważniejsze, nauczyciele przerabiali dodatkowy materiał po lekcjach, również wymagany podczas zwyczajnych, wpisanych w plan, zajęć.

W każdym razie, Sasuke za bardzo się nie ociągał, bo ojciec nie lubił spóźnialskich, więc po chwili siedział już przy stole w jadalni. Za bardzo jednak nie przejmował się przemową Fugaku, bo jak zwykle chodziło o jakiś ważny kontrakt i służbowy wyjazd. Tak więc jedynie siedział, grzecznie przytakiwał, jak na dobrze wychowane dziecko przystało, po czym koniec końców wszyscy przystąpili do jedzenia.

I tylko gdzieś poza tą całą otoczką idealnej rodziny przebijały się ciche wibracje telefonu. Przyszła nowa wiadomość, prawdopodobnie od Naruto.

 **VvV**

Sasuke kolejny raz obudził dziwnie podejrzany, znajomy głos. Zamroczony snem w pełni nie kojarzył, że coś było nie tak, że śpiąc w łóżku, nie powinien odczuwać powiewu zimnego wiatru. Wysunął prawą rękę, żeby sięgnąć po komórkę leżącą na stoliczku nocnym, ale pod palcami wyczuł chłód stali. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy i wtedy uświadomił sobie, że znowu znajdował się w Głównej Komnacie z „My demons". Podniósł się do siadu i od razu zerknął na wielkie wrota, dostrzegając strugę czerwonego światła w szparze między drzwiami a podłogą. Ociężale, jakby nie do końca mógł kontrolować swoje ciało, wstał i ze zdziwieniem zauważył jeszcze jeden szczegół — miał na sobie standardowy strój bitewny swojej postaci z gry. Dopiero jakby w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z ciężaru zbroi, która brzęczała przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu.

 _If only the clockwork could speak_

 _I wouldn't be so alone_

Głos był cichy, znowu jakby przytłumiony, jakby ten ktoś znajdował się poza zasięgiem Sasuke. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się dookoła, ale niczego nowego nie dostrzegł; wszystko zdawało się wyglądać tak samo jak w poprzednim śnie. Jednak wciąż nie miał pojęcia jak się z tego wybudzić, jak powrócić do rzeczywistości. Do prawdziwego świata, w którym wierciłby się niespokojnie na łóżku, w którym pościel już dawno temu wylądowałaby na podłodze, a telefon uparcie by świecił, pokazując przybycie nowej wiadomości. Lecz gdy granica snu została zatarta, inne rzeczy straciły znaczenie.

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_ [1]

Jednak ten sen nie był do końca taki sam jak poprzedni. Tym razem struga czerwonego światła nie zniknęła. Mało tego, oprócz cichego głosu, w którym wyraźnie dało się słyszeć błaganie, Sasuke usłyszał również potężny huk — po kilku sekundach, które znacznie się dłużyły, wrota zaczęły się otwierać. Dźwięk nakręcanej pozytywki ponownie brzęczał mu w uszach, a on sam instynktownie schylił się po leżący na ziemi miecz.

Szkarłatne promienie przedzierały się przez powiększającą się szparę w drzwiach i zanim sytuacja zdążyła się rozwinąć, Uchiha się obudził, dysząc jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Chłopak przez chwilę leżał na plecach, starając się uspokoić oddech, co przychodziło mu z trudem. Czuł się kompletnie wykończony, co najmniej jakby nie spał kilka nocy z rzędu, a w głowie w dalszym ciągu pobrzmiewały te dwa słowa: _Shatter me!_

Tej nocy znacznie dłużej zajęło mu dojście do siebie, zwłaszcza że za nic nie potrafił przestać myśleć o sytuacji ze snu. Właściwie nadal nie wiedział, jak powinien to interpretować, bo wcześniej uważał, że była to tylko jednorazowa sytuacja, ot przyśnił mu się jakiś pokręcony sen, być może za dużo ostatnio grał w „My demons", to miał nauczkę. Jednak kiedy ze wszystkimi szczegółami pamiętał obie sytuacje, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to nie był przypadek. Że to nie było spowodowane nadmierną ilością spędzania czasu na zatracanie się w wirtualnym świecie. W zasadzie nie miał bladego pojęcia do czego mógłby przypisać te sny, ale gdzieś na krańcu umysłu majaczyła myśl, że znał ten głos, że nie był mu obcy. Pozostawało jedynie pytanie: skąd? Do jakiej osoby należał ten znajomy, a jednocześnie tajemniczy głos?

Kiedy chłopak w miarę się otrząsnął, wychylił się z łóżka, żeby z powrotem wciągnąć skopaną pościel. Przy okazji zgarnął z szafki nocnej telefon, żeby tak samo jak ostatnim razem sprawdzić godzinę. I żeby tak samo się zdziwić, gdy dostrzegł mrugającą kopertę na ekranie. Otworzył wiadomość, a zaskoczenie nawet na moment go nie opuściło.

„Przepraszam, nie powinienem tak reagować".

Smsa napisał Naruto i właśnie to jego przeprosiny zaskoczyły Sasuke. Nie wiedzieć jak, kiedy i dlaczego, po rodzinnej kolacji Uchiha pokłócił się z chłopakiem. Żeby to chociaż normalną kłótnią można było nazwać, ale nie, to była dość ostra wymiana zdań, jedynie za pomocą komórek, bo aktualnie nie mieli innej możliwości. Nie mogli sobie tego wykrzyczeć prosto w twarz i właśnie o to się posprzeczali. Bo Uzumaki od dłuższego czasu jak najbardziej starał się przeciągnąć moment spotkania w rzeczywistości, mimo że obaj mieszkali w Kioto.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc Sasuke znał Naruto jedynie z gry „My demons". Nie mieli okazji znać się osobiście, nigdy się nie widzieli i kiedyś zupełnie przypadkowo, Uchiha już nawet nie pamiętał kto rzucił propozycję, padł pomysł spotkania. W zasadzie czemu nie? Jako tako porozumiewali się w wirtualnym świecie, mieli mnóstwo wspólnych tematów i jeszcze więcej różnych, że nie było problemu w dogadywaniu się. Nie raz i nie dwa spierali się w jakiejś kwestii, mimo że powinni teoretycznie skupić się na grze. Wielokrotnie stawali w jakimś neutralnym polu, żeby żaden inny użytkownik ich nie zaatakował albo żeby moby[2] co chwilę nie rozpraszały ich uwagi, kiedy oni zażarcie oddawali się dyskusji. Niekiedy potrafili spędzić pół nocy na rozmowie i Sasuke nie przeszkadzało to, że głównie Naruto gadał jak nakręcony. Uchiha po prostu układał się wtedy wygodnie na krześle i zwyczajnie słuchał cichego głosu chłopaka. Bo, o dziwo, gdy Uzumaki zaczynał mówić o wydarzeniach ze swojego dzieciństwa, uspokajał się i wyciszał. Przestawał się emocjonować, wręcz jakby wracanie do przeszłości było pewnego rodzaju opatrunkiem, który przynosił ulgę. To było tak inne od codziennego zachowania Naruto, że za pierwszym razem Sasuke wydawało się, jakby słyszał kompletnie inną osobę. Jednak bardzo szybko się przyzwyczaił do tej zmiany sposobu mówienia, nie pytając, co było tego powodem. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie powinno go to interesować, bo bezpośrednio go to nie dotyczyło. Pośrednio zresztą też nie.

Sasuke kliknął na pole tekstowe i po chwili wpisał krótką odpowiedź.

„Chyba trochę za późno na przeprosiny, nie uważasz?"

Wykrzywił usta w niewielkim uśmiechu, zastanawiając się, co Naruto zrozumie przez późno. To nie tak, że się obraził na chłopaka, ale po prostu poczuł się zirytowany przez tę drobną sprzeczkę. Niemniej jednak postanowił trochę się pobawić z Uzumakim, zwłaszcza że wielce prawdopodobne, że to przez przyjście smsa od niego się obudził.

Ledwo zdążył się przykryć, a przyszła już następna wiadomość.

„Draniu, no! Nigdy nie jest za późno!"

„Powiedzmy".

Mimo wszystko Uchiha zdziwił się, kiedy Uzumaki podczas ich kłótni o spotkaniu, zamiast posłużyć się jakimś sensownym argumentem, najzwyczajniej w świecie się wylogował. _Szlag by go trafił_ , tak zirytował Sasuke. Bo spodziewał się wiele, naprawdę, ale tego, że Naruto tak po prostu ucieknie, w życiu by się nie domyślił! Poza tym nigdy nie podejrzewałby tego narwańca o wycofanie się z własnej woli.

„Przyjęcie przeprosin wcale nie boli".

Kiedy Uchiha chciał napisać, że w ogóle nie musiałby przepraszać, gdyby ktoś nie strzelił focha stulecia, przyszła jeszcze jedna wiadomość. Również od Uzumakiego.

„A o spotkaniu możemy pogadać jutro?"

W tym momencie Sasuke zatkało, bo nie przypuszczałby, że Naruto tak łatwo odpuści. Zwłaszcza że przecież zrobił niemałą aferę, żeby tylko nie musieć rozmawiać o spotkaniu się w rzeczywistości. Zatem co się zmieniło? Co się wydarzyło w przeciągu tych kilku godzin, że Uzumaki skapitulował?

„Możemy, młotku".

Nie czekając na przyjście nowego smsa, wygodniej ułożył się na łóżku, telefon wcisnął pod poduszkę i spróbował zasnąć. Czuł, że będzie żałował tej nocnej pogawędki, choćby ze względu na to, że dochodziła czwarta nad ranem. Chyba za szybko nie wstanie.

 **V** **vV**

Sasuke bez przekonania dłubał pałeczkami w kawałku ryby, raz po raz zahaczając o porcję ryżu. Nie miał ochoty na śniadanie, zwłaszcza że Itachi nie okazał się taki wyrozumiały i zrzucił go z łóżka po siódmej. Nie dość, że obudził się w nocy, później wciągnął w rozmowę z Naruto, to jeszcze brat nie wykazał ani krzty dobrej chęci i nie dał mu się wyspać. Dlatego też trochę nieprzytomnie siedział na krześle i nie był w stanie przełknąć choćby kęsa — zawsze nie miał apetytu, gdy za wcześnie się obudził.

— Skończyłeś? — zapytał Itachi, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Młodszy Uchiha posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, którego efekt zepsuły cienie pod oczami. A ten mały obrazek nędzy i rozpaczy dopełniały rozczochrane włosy, wymiętolona koszulka, w której Sasuke spał, i luźne, dresowe spodnie. W takim wydaniu chłopak w ogóle nie prezentował się groźnie, tak więc Itachi zupełnie nic sobie nie robił z jego obiecującego śmierć w męczarniach wzroku.

— A jak ci się wydaje? — syknął. Cóż, Itachi był raczej ostatnią osobą, na którą chciał się złościć, bo z bratem dogadywał się o wiele lepiej niż z pozostałymi członkami rodziny, ale w tym momencie go nienawidził. Jak zazwyczaj nie miał nic przeciwko wstawaniu o tak wczesnej porze, to ostatnimi czasy, po tych snach, czuł się zwyczajnie wyczerpany. Potrzebował odpoczynku, trochę spokoju, a nie jeżdżenia po mieście od samego rana.

— Szybciej pojedziemy, to szybciej będzie z głowy — próbował go pocieszyć.

— Zwłaszcza że wizyty są na konkretne godziny, na pewno — warknął Sasuke, ale odstawił pałeczki na stół i, rzucając rozmemłanej rybie ostatnie spojrzenie, poszedł do swojego pokoju. Zanim zniknął za drzwiami kuchni, usłyszał jeszcze głos Itachiego:

— Tylko się pospiesz!

Młodszy Uchiha przewrócił oczami, ale wiedział, że nie powinien pokazywać humorków, poza tym ile on miał lat, żeby się obrażać jak dziecko? Od miesiąca wiedział, że na sobotę miał umówioną wizytę u okulisty, tak więc ewentualnie mógł mieć wyrzuty do samego siebie, że zapomniał. Jednak starając się o tym nie myśleć, szybko rzucił okiem na okno, dostrzegając mokre strużki spływające wzdłuż szyby. Do tego wszystkiego również się rozpadało! I dziękował jedynie, że nie musiał iść pieszo do placówki.

Kilka minut później Sasuke zszedł na korytarz, gdzie czekał na niego Itachi. Jakoś specjalnie się nie szykował, ot zwykłe, czarne spodnie i trochę luźniejsza bluza z kapturem, także w ciemniejszym kolorze. Wszak nie jechali na ślub czy inną ważną uroczystość, więc nie musiał się nie wiadomo jak stroić.

— Wyjdzie na to, że będziemy chwilę przed czasem — powiedział jego brat, przypatrując się, jak ten wiązał buty.

Sasuke skinął głową i pierwszy wyszedł z domu, czekając aż Itachi zamknie drzwi na klucz. Wcześniej, gdy wstał i jeszcze ledwo kontaktował, dowiedział się, że Mikoto pojechała na zakupy do centrum, więc wielce prawdopodobne, że wróci dopiero pod wieczór. Zwłaszcza że ponoć umówiła się z tą swoją przyjaciółką, której imienia do tej pory nie pamiętał. Jedynie coś mu świtało, że kobieta miała długie, czerwone włosy, choć nie był co do tego przekonany. Niemniej jednak nie potrzebował tej informacji do życia, więc zwyczajnie się tym nie przejmował. Zamiast tego skupił się na jak najszybszym pokonaniu drogi z domu do samochodu brata. I choć faktycznie dobrze się złożyło, że Itachi był na miejscu i mógł go podwieźć, to nie miał zamiaru dzielić się tym na głos.

Starszy Uchiha skupił się na prowadzeniu, a młodszy wpatrywał się w okno, przyglądając się mijanym widokom. Obserwował ludzi, którzy dzielnie dzierżąc parasolki w dłoniach, przemykali to w tę, to w tamtą stronę. Patrzył na ich szybki chód, na ich niezadowolone twarze, że pogoda ośmieliła się spłatać im figla i z dnia na dzień nagle pogorszyć. Faktycznie, jeszcze do wczoraj można było paść z gorąca i duszności, a dziś ni stąd ni zowąd nagle zaczęło padać czy też trafniejsze byłoby określenie — lało jak z cebra. Widocznie rozpoczęła się pora deszczowa, a w tym roku matka natura zrobiła to z wielkim hukiem — jak były upały, to nie spadła nawet kropelka deszczu, więc zapewne przez kilka najbliższych dni mieszkańcy Kioto będą narzekać na pogodę.

Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę, na spokojnie przyjmując fakt, że przy dobrych wiatrach przyjadą około piętnaście minut przed czasem. Kto wie, może jak nie będzie kolejki, to nawet szybciej wejdzie do gabinetu. W każdym razie już miał chować urządzenie, kiedy nagle rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej rozmowy. Wbił wzrok w ekran, na którym widniało „Naruto", po czym rzucił szybkie spojrzenie bratu. Itachi zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, tak więc odebrał połączenie, mimo wszystko lekko się wahając. Nie przypuszczał, że Uzumaki do niego zadzwoni, zwłaszcza że nie miał w tym momencie jak zostać samemu.

— _Już myślałem, że nie odbierzesz_ — jęknął Naruto.

— Prawie. Zadzwoniłbyś chwilę później, to faktycznie bym nie odebrał — odparł, a następnie ponownie zerknął na przechodniów.

— _Co do tego spotkania…_ — zaczął, a Sasuke poniekąd odetchnął z ulgą, że Itachi nie mógł słyszeć o czym Naruto mówił. — _Bo wiesz, w sumie to chyba trochę źle zareagowałem na to_ — dokończył kulawo.

— Co ty nie powiesz — prychnął.

— _Daj mi skończyć, draniu!_ — krzyknął tak, że Sasuke musiał na chwilę odsunąć komórkę od ucha. Również zwątpił w to, że akurat tego brat nie usłyszał, bo nie dało się tego nie słyszeć, ale na szczęście to nie było nic takiego.

— Zatem zamieniam się w słuch — rzucił, wzdychając cicho. Od poprzedniego wieczora, kiedy pokłócił się z Uzumakim, jeszcze mniej rozumiał chłopaka niż wcześniej. Także po nocnych przeprosinach przestał cokolwiek pojmować, a tu proszę, dochodziła do tego jeszcze ta rozmowa.

— _Drań. Ale tak bardzo ci na tym zależy?_ — zapytał już znacznie ciszej.

Sasuke na moment wcięło. Dopiero kiedy Naruto głośno o tym powiedział, uświadomił sobie, jak to brzmiało. Czy mu zależało? Czy faktycznie chciał poznać chłopaka? Jakby nie patrzeć już znacznie wcześniej dopuścił Uzumakiego do siebie, przyzwyczaił się do rozmów z nim, do kłótni, do zażartych dyskusji, które wręcz były na porządku dziennym. Od dawna przywykł do obecności Naruto w swoim życiu, więc nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko spotkaniu w rzeczywistości.

— Tak, może… nie wiem, młotku — westchnął, na szybko analizując sytuację. Jeśli się zgodzi, to teoretycznie nie będzie miał nic do stracenia, ot jedynie zyska to, że w końcu pogadają w cztery oczy, a nie za pomocą różnych komunikatorów. A jeśli nie, to wciąż będą tkwić w tym samym miejscu, w którym są obecnie. Pozostawało jedynie pytanie, czy Sasuke chciał coś z tym zrobić? Czy chciał rozwinąć tę znajomość? Kiedy bił się z myślami, z radio płynęły dźwięki piosenki, którą kojarzył, a którą mógłby również przypisać do tych pokręconych snów.

 _It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

 _I just want you to stay_ [3]

I właściwie pierwszy raz pomyślał o Naruto w kontekście sennych wizji. Nie do końca łączył go z nimi, ale jakoś tak dopiero w tym momencie wziął pod uwagę odczucia drugiego chłopaka. To, że Uzumakiemu mogło zależeć na znajomości, że bał się tego spotkania, bo nie chciał się zawieść i dlatego wolał utrzymywać kontakt jedynie poprzez grę i smsy. Jednak wciąż nie pasowało mu to do jego charakteru, do tej spontaniczności i lekkomyślności. Ale mimo wszystko podejrzewał, że Naruto zwyczajnie obawiał się rozczarowania, tak jak on z każdym kolejnym snem frustrował się coraz bardziej.

— Masz dzisiaj czas? — zapytał, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę to powiedział. Zaklął pod nosem, bo nie do końca był pewny, a mimo tego słowa same opuściły jego usta.

— _Sasuke, ja…_ — szepnął Naruto, a w jego głosie słychać było rezygnację. — _Dobra, to może Ichiraku Ramen?_

— O której? — rzucił. Jak już się w to pakował, to nie było mowy, żeby tak po prostu odpuścił. Jeszcze Uzumaki wziąłby go za tchórza, którym nie był, poza tym Uchiha zawsze dotrzymywali słowa.

— _Dwunasta? Możesz o dwunastej?_

— Mogę — odparł, a po drugiej stronie padło tylko „To do później", po czym połączenie zostało zakończone, zanim Sasuke zdążył cokolwiek dopowiedzieć. Trochę zdziwiony wsunął telefon do kieszeni spodni, chwilowo nie przejmując się tym, co się stało. Fakt, do końca nie rozgryzł Naruto, bo nawet do tej pory chłopak go zaskakiwał, ale jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to będzie mógł mu prosto w twarz zarzucić, jakim to młotkiem był.

— Coś ważnego? — dopytał Itachi, a młodszy Uchiha zerknął na niego kątem oka, dostrzegając cień uśmiech błąkający się na jego ustach.

— Jakby to był twój interes — mruknął. Cóż, ufał Itachiemu, ale sprawa z Naruto była za świeża, za… niepewna, żeby ot tak mógł o tym powiedzieć bratu. Póki co wolał zachować to dla siebie, a później zobaczy jak to wszystko się potoczy.

 **VvV**

Wizyta u okulisty przebiegła bez żadnych komplikacji, za to problem stanowiła sytuacja w salonie optycznym. Jako że Sasuke miał wybrać model oprawek i złożyć zamówienie, musiał odczekać swoje w kolejce. A nie było łatwo — to jedna starsza pani nie mogła zdecydować się, jaki kolor powinna wybrać, inna kobieta nie potrafiła uspokoić dziecka, któremu próbowała przymierzyć różne typy okularów, a później okazało się, że ktoś zgubił pokwitowanie i w sumie to zapomniał zabrać pieniędzy z domu, bo on tylko dopytać przyszedł. Po prostu pięknie. Kiedy ostatecznie wyszedł z placówki, dochodziła jedenasta, a Itachi już na niego czekał. Gdy starszy Uchiha dostrzegł naburmuszone oblicze Sasuke, wolał nawet nie pytać, co poszło nie tak. Chłopak zwyczajnie bez słowa zajął miejsce pasażera, a wzrok tradycyjnie wbił w szybę, obserwując przechodniów. Tyle dobrego, że chociaż przestało padać.

Niemniej jednak los zdecydowanie nie był po stronie Sasuke — trafili na korek, przez co podróż do domu znacznie by się wydłużyła. Dlatego też, młodszy Uchiha poprosił brata, aby ten wysadził go w centrum, skąd spokojnie dotarłby na miejsce spotkania. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że Itachi zdążył odjechać, a mu przypomniało się, że miał go dopytać, gdzie znajdowało się Ichiraku Ramen. Szczerze mówiąc chłopak nigdy nie słyszał o takim lokalu, choćby ze względu na to, że rzadko jadał na mieście. Zaklął pod nosem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z własnej lekkomyślności, ale trzymał się jeszcze ostatniej deski ratunku — GPSa w telefonie. Bez problemu dzięki nawigacji zlokalizował knajpkę, z ulgą dostrzegając, że pieszo mógł pokonać trasę w niecałe pięć minut.

Szkoda tylko, że gdy znalazł się przed barem, okazało się, że ten był nieczynny. I to wcale nie chodziło o to, że Sasuke zastał karteczkę „zaraz wracam" albo „zamknięte na czas urlopu". Lokal był zwyczajnie opuszczony. Zmarszczył brwi, ponownie cicho przeklinając młotków, po czym wybrał odpowiedni numer na liście kontaktów.

— Młocie — warknął, kiedy tylko osoba po drugiej stronie raczyła się odezwać.

— _Sasuke_ — powiedział Naruto, zupełnie jakby nie spodziewał się, że ten mógłby do niego zadzwonić.

— Ichiraku Ramen, tak? — syknął, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Bardzo mu się to nie podobało.

— _Aaa, było mówić, że o to chodzi, a nie warczysz_ — poskarżył się. — _No… Ichiraku Ramen_ — potwierdził, na co Sasuke po prostu zatkało. Autentycznie brakowało mu słów.

— To może mi łaskawie wyjaśnisz, dlaczego ta knajpa jest zamknięta? — Uchiha czuł, jak powoli puszczają mu nerwy. W momencie cała cierpliwość do Uzumakiego z niego uleciała.

— _Za… zamknięta?_ — wydukał chłopak. — _Jesteś pewien, Sasuke?_

— Nie, na stojąco zajadam się zupą, bo tak lubię — prychnął. — Oczywiście, że zamknięta, młocie — dodał.

— _To niemożliwe…_ — szepnął, zdając się nie zwracać uwagi na rozmówcę. — _A nie wisi jakaś kartka? Może pan Teuchi na chwilę gdzieś wyszedł?_ — dopytywał.

Uchihę zaskoczyło pytanie Uzumakiego, bo w zasadzie nie spodziewał się, żeby chłopak wyskoczył z jakimiś nazwiskami. Tak czy inaczej nie zmieniało to faktu, że w tym lokalu od dawna nikogo nie było, a najlepiej świadczyły o tym brudne, opuszczone rolety i obdrapane ściany.

— Naruto — powiedział to najspokojniej jak tylko potrafił, wspinając się na wyżyny samokontroli — ten bar jest opuszczony.

— _A jesteś pewien, że to ta ulica_? — ciągnął dalej.

Sasuke rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu adresu i nawet przez moment zarzucił sobie, że za szybko wyciągnął błędne wnioski, bo faktycznie mógł być więcej niż jeden taki lokal. Jednak kiedy powiedział Naruto dokładną nazwę ulicy i numer, a ten to potwierdził, ponownie zaklął.

— _Ja… nie wiedziałem, to nie tak_ — mówił Uzumaki, wyrzucając z siebie kolejne słowa. Natomiast w głowie Uchihy majaczyła tylko jedna myśl, którą nie omieszkał się podzielić.

— To gdzie ty właściwie jesteś? — rzucił, wcinając się chłopakowi w środku zdania. Naruto gwałtownie zamilknął i przez dłuższy czas nie wydusił z siebie nawet słowa.

— _Nie mogłem_ — powiedział w końcu.

Że jak? Sasuke odnosił wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. To on z własnej woli inicjował spotkanie z tym młotkiem, żeby koniec końców ten wywiódł go w szczere pole i nie pojawił się w umówionym miejscu?! To chyba była jakaś kpina albo faktycznie tego dnia los postanowił spłatać mu więcej niż jednego figla. Miał jakiegoś cholernego pecha, ale to, co zrobił Uzumaki… po prostu nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

— Żartujesz, tak?

— _Sasuke, ja naprawdę…_ — próbował się tłumaczyć, ale po chwili mocno odetchnął, jakby zrezygnował z dalszych wyjaśnień.

— Nie — warknął. — Wiesz w ogóle co zrobiłeś?

— _Sasuke, posłuchaj… proszę_ — szeptał, a jego głos wydawał się przytłumiony.

— Miałeś wystarczająco dużo czasu — stwierdził. — Za dużo — dodał, po czym zwyczajnie się rozłączył, nie słuchając tłumaczeń Naruto. Nie był pewny, czy był bardziej zły na to, że tak blisko dopuścił do siebie kogoś, kogo nie znał czy może na to, że mimo wszystko Uzumaki go oszukał. Przez te miesiące, które wspólnie spędzili na graniu, zdążył wyrobić sobie jakąś opinię na temat chłopaka i szczerze mówiąc, nie pomyślałby, że ten ot tak się wycofa. Naruto sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto nie cofa się przed niczym, kto dotrzymuje słowa, a tymczasem zachował się jak ostatni tchórz. Bo żadne inne określenie nie przychodziło mu do głowy w tym momencie. Chyba… chyba poczuł się dotknięty, że tak po prostu został wystawiony do wiatru. Jak o tym myślał, to zdawał się rejestrować jedynie narastającą złość, bo przecież w jakiś sposób zaufał Uzumakiemu, przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności w swoim życiu, przywykł do niemal codziennych sprzeczek i nocnych, szczerych rozmów.

Pierwszy raz od dawna spróbował się otworzyć przed kimś, obdarzyć tę osobę zaufaniem, a w zamian otrzymał tylko pustkę, niepewność i rosnący gniew.

 **VvV**

Obudziła go cicha i spokojna melodia, którą już wcześniej słyszał — smutna gra skrzypiec w połączeniu z dźwiękiem nakręcanej pozytywki. Korbka urządzenia brzęczała przy każdym wykonywanym obrocie, ale wydawałoby się, że ten odgłos jedynie dopełniał obraz całości. Sasuke, świetnie pamiętając tę sytuację z poprzednich snów, uchylił powieki i wbił wzrok w wysoki sufit Głównej Komnaty.

 _Znowu_.

Nie przejął się tym jednak, bo przecież był to tylko sen. Wyjątkowo niezrozumiały i pokręcony, ale w dalszym ciągu sen. Nic ponad to. Niespiesznie wstał z ziemi i odruchowo otrzepał zbroję, po czym również podniósł miecz. Nie miał pojęcia, co to wszystko miało znaczyć, ale działał instynktownie. Jeden jedyny raz w grze udało mu się dotrzeć do Głównej Komnaty, ale jako że działał w pojedynkę, nie był w stanie wyeliminować pomniejszych bossów, żeby móc stanąć oko w oko z tym głównym. Nawet zjednoczone gildie nie potrafiły wybić całej świty _Czerwonego Smoka_. A było z czym się zmierzyć — ogólnie ten gad był najpotężniejszym mobem w „My demons", ale zanim ktokolwiek mógłby zechcieć go pokonać, musiał stanąć naprzeciw jego małej armii złożonej z ośmiu innych potworów. Niezwykle silnych bestii, bo to nie były zwyczajne, nieszkodliwe stworki, które gracze likwidowali bez żadnych problemów. Te również nosiły zaszczytne miano elitarnych bossów, które posiadały większą ilość życia, ich obrona stała na wysokim poziomie, a jeden atak potrafił od razu zmieść kilku mniej doświadczonych użytkowników.

Na początku pojawiał się jedynie wiwern — słabszy od smoka właściwego. Charakteryzował się jedną parą nóg zakończoną ostrymi pazurami, długim ciałem i błoniastymi skrzydłami. Czubek jego ogona zdobił zaostrzony, kształtem przypominający grot strzały, kolec nasączony jadem. Ten boss nie stanowił jeszcze zbyt dużego problemu i, jeśli ktoś umiejętnie posługiwał się bronią, łatwo pozbywał się wiwerna.

Znacznie więcej kombinowania było już przy następnych bossach, bo o ile pierwszy pojawiał się w pojedynkę, tak kolejne atakowały już parami. Przynajmniej aż do siódmego smoka, bo ponoć ósmy również atakował samotnie. W każdym razie drugi i trzeci też były wiwernami, z tym, że miały więcej niż jeden łeb i ogon, co automatycznie podnosiło ich obronę. Nie dość, że zyskiwały większe pole widzenia, to jeszcze mogły samym jadowitym kolcem pozbyć się dwójki graczy. Ich jad był niezwykle silny i właśnie najczęściej kończyło się to zablokowaniem możliwości ruchu — użytkownik mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak jego postać stoi w samym środku walki, dopóki nie został uleczony przez uzdrowiciela lub też całkowicie nie stracił życia, żeby móc wznowić grę.

Resztę świty stanowiły smoki właściwe — czworonożne bestie z ogromnymi skrzydłami, które wprawione w ruch stanowiły doskonałą obronę przed magicznymi atakami. Może i były mniej odporne na fizyczne ciosy, ale posiadały wystarczającą ilość życia, żeby bardzo długo zabawić graczy i nie przepuścić ich dalej. Dodatkowo sytuację pogarszał fakt, że tych mobów było aż pięć, każdy silniejszy od poprzedniego.

 _So come and face me now_

 _Here on this stage tonight_

 _Let's leave the past behind us_ [4]

Do cichej muzyki dołączył niepewny szept — Sasuke coraz bardziej kojarzył ten głos, ale w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił przypisać do niego żadnej osoby. To za mało powiedzieć, że czuł się poirytowany. Ta zagadka stanowiła największą tajemnicę, z którą zwyczajnie nie potrafił sobie poradzić. W końcu co to takiego? Wiedział, że już słyszał kiedyś ten głos, tyle tylko nie pamiętał gdzie i kiedy. Frustrowało go to, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że był to główny element układanki, że dzięki temu ostatecznie mógłby zrozumieć te pokręcone sny.

Tak samo jak poprzednim razem zbliżył się do wrót, skąd przebijały się strugi czerwonego światła. Pamiętał, że raz był już bezsilny wobec masywnych drzwi, ale przypuszczał, że to za nimi kryła się prawda. Przyłożył dłonie do zdobionego drewna i naparł lekko, a wrota skrzypnęły.

Nie było już słychać dźwięku nakręcanej pozytywki, korbka gwałtownie się zatrzymała, a spokojna muzyka skrzypiec zniknęła. Nie było niczego oprócz cichego szeptu:

 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

 _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_ [5]

— Na… — krzyk zamarł na ustach Sasuke, gdy chłopak gwałtownie podniósł się do siadu, budząc z resztek snu. Oddychał ciężko, czuł się wyjątkowo zmęczony, mimo że, o dziwo, na zewnątrz było jasno. Tym razem nie obudził się w środku nocy, jak również nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości od Naruto.

 **VvV**

Kilka następnych dni upłynęło Sasuke wyjątkowo spokojnie — cały weekend przesiedział nad książkami, mimo że niekoniecznie mógł się skupić. Jednak wolał zająć czymś swoje myśli niż niepotrzebnie szarpać nerwy na zachowanie Naruto. Nie miał bladego pojęcia dlaczego chłopak postąpił właśnie w taki sposób, dlaczego zwyczajnie wystawił go do wiatru. Wydawało mu się, że ten był typem szczerej osoby, która nie rzucała mocnych słów na prawo i lewo. No właśnie, _wydawało mu się._

W każdym razie starał się wyprzeć z pamięci wspólnie spędzony czas z Uzumakim, a zamiast tego skupiał się na nauce. Miał za sobą testy z chemii, geografii i matematyki, a liczył, że jak ojciec wróci, to będzie mógł się pochwalić zadowalającymi wynikami. Co prawda jeszcze sam nie wiedział, ile zdobył punktów, ale dużo się uczył w ostatnim czasie, żeby jak najlepiej napisać egzaminy. W końcu nie chciał przynieść wstydu rodzinie, a że dzięki temu ostatecznie nie zawracał sobie głowy wydarzeniami związanymi z Naruto, to był jedynie szczegół.

Właśnie przymierzał się do przeliczenia ostatniego zadania z matematyki, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Na moment oderwał wzrok od zeszytu, tylko po to, żeby dostrzec wchodzącego do jego pokoju Itachiego. Zmarszczył brwi, bo nie przypominał sobie, żeby pozwolił mu wejść.

— Odpocząłbyś trochę — mruknął mężczyzna, podchodząc do łóżka, na którym rozłożył się Sasuke.

— Zaraz kończę — odparł i na powrót skupił się na liczbach. Zadanie nie było trudne, dzięki czemu po chwili mógł z czystym sumieniem zamknąć książkę i zgarnąć w nogi łóżka wszystkie przybory szkolne.

— Właśnie widzę — powiedział. W międzyczasie usiadł na materacu, po czym oparł się plecami o wezgłowie. Widząc uniesioną brew chłopaka, rzucił: — Coś nie tak, braciszku?

— Nie, skądże, wygodnie? — prychnął. — I nie mam pięciu lat, Itachi, żebyś tak się do mnie zwracał.

— Kiedyś ci to nie przeszkadzało.

— Właśnie: _kiedyś_ — zaznaczył.

— I pomyśleć, że wtedy byłeś takim uroczym dzieckiem.

— Itachi, coś konkretnego chciałeś? Bo tak jakby się uczę…

— … i od tygodnia nie robisz niczego innego — wciął mu się w połowie zdania. Nie krył się z tym, że zwyczajnie się na niego gapił. Od kilku dni Sasuke zaszył się w pokoju i ciągle się uczył, czytał książki albo… spał, a zakurzony komputer leżał bezczynnie na biurku. Domyślał się, że coś musiało pójść nie tak na spotkaniu z Naruto, ale nie miał też zamiaru wyduszać tej informacji z młodszego Uchihy — wszystko w swoim czasie.

— Nie powinno cię to interesować — odparł Sasuke.

— Jesteś moim małym braciszkiem, to jasne, że się martwię! — powiedział szybko i lekko stuknął go pięścią w ramię. Nic sobie nie zrobił z jego niezadowolonej miny, cóż, niewątpliwie wiązało się to z tym, że w dzieciństwie nie raz i nie dwa dokuczali sobie na wiele sposobów.

— Itachi…

— No już, już, Sasuke, nie gniewaj się tak.

— Nie mam czasu.

— Nawet dla mnie? — starszy Uchiha zerknął z wyrzutem na młodszego, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu.

— Dla ciebie tym bardziej.

— Cóż… w porządku.

Itachi zsunął się z materaca i, wiedząc, że brat go czujnie obserwował, obszedł łóżko, żeby móc stanąć przed chłopakiem.

— Tak szybko? — prychnął Sasuke.

— Poniekąd — stwierdził. — Skoro nie masz czasu, to trzeba trochę tego czasu wygospodarować — dodał. Po chwili pochylił się i, jakby było to najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie, pociągnął brata za rękę, tym samym zmuszając go do wstania. Dosłownie kilka sekund później pojawił się tuż za plecami Sasuke i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. Popchnął go w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju, w głowie układając plan pocieszenia brata.

— Ty chyba żartujesz — warknął młodszy Uchiha, zastanawiając się, co Itachi chciał osiągnąć tym zagraniem. Nie wyrywał się, bo nie widział takiej potrzeby — jego brat potrafił być niezwykle uparty i z doświadczenia wiedział, że lepiej poczekać na rozwój sytuacji i dopiero później zareagować. Poza tym nie miał ochoty na sprzeczki, wciąż czuł się zmęczony, jakoś tak nie do końca potrafił pogodzić się z kłamstwem Naruto. W końcu mu zaufał, a w zamian nie otrzymał nawet wyjaśnienia.

— Nie, nie żartuję. I w ramach pocieszenia powiem, że ostatni raz tak ci się narzucałem, gdy miałeś z osiem lat.

— Super, co to ma do rzeczy?

— Byłeś mniejszy?

— Wciąż jesteś wyższy — zauważył Sasuke.

— I bardziej towarzyski. Pamiętasz, jak się cieszyłeś, gdy wracałem ze szkoły?

Młodszy Uchiha nic nie odpowiedział, mimo że doskonale wiedział o czym mówił Itachi. Jako dziecko… cóż, jako dziecko zachowywał się kompletnie inaczej i zdecydowanie wolał wyprzeć ten fakt z pamięci. Czuł się zażenowany, że kiedyś aż tak bardzo lgnął do obecności innych osób w swoim życiu, bo obecnie nie potrzebował praktycznie nikogo. Od końca szkoły podstawowej zaczął stopniowo izolować się od rówieśników, więcej czasu spędzał w domu, uczył się, czytał wiele książek, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie widział potrzeby kontaktu z kolegami czy koleżankami z klasy, przynajmniej nic ponad to, co było w trakcie lekcji.

— Szkoda, że już tak się nie cieszysz na mój widok — mruknął pod nosem Itachi.

— To byłoby… — Sasuke na chwilę zamilknął, szukając odpowiedniego określenia w głowie. Jako że nic sensownego nie przyszło mu na myśl, dokończył nieco niezgrabnie: — Dziwne. Nie mam już pięciu lat.

— Prawda — poparł go Itachi. Zatrzymał się przy schodach, gdzie jednak na moment puścił brata. Popchnął go w stronę zejścia, pilnując, żeby czasami nie wywinął jakiegoś numeru po drodze. Kiedy obaj zeszli na parter, ponownie położył dłonie na ramionach Sasuke i poprowadził do kuchni, gdzie zmusił chłopaka do zajęcia jednego z krzeseł. — Tylko nie uciekaj! — zaznaczył jeszcze, zanim się odwrócił.

Sasuke jedynie prychnął pod nosem i ułożył rękę na stole, żeby móc podeprzeć brodę na dłoni. Przyglądał się poczynaniom brata i nie potrafił nie wykrzywić ust w kpiącym uśmiechu, gdy dostrzegł, co ten wyprawiał. Itachi zakładał na siebie kolorowy fartuszek Mikoto i zdawał się tym kompletnie nie przejmować. Mimo wszystko wciąż lubił spędzać czas z bratem, bo to z nim miał właśnie najlepszy kontakt i wiedział, że mógł przyjść do niego z każdym problemem. Chociaż ostatecznie nie korzystał z takiej możliwości, to pozostawała ta świadomość, że mógł liczyć na Itachiego i ten by go nie zawiódł.

— Co powiesz na naleśniki?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową i skupił wzrok na mężczyźnie, który spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, dzierżąc w dłoni patelnię. Itachi uśmiechał się ciepło i Sasuke był pewien, że właśnie w ten sposób próbował dodać mu trochę otuchy. Jak również mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, bo najwyraźniej starszy Uchiha nie miał zamiaru dręczyć go niewygodnymi pytaniami. Skinął twierdząco głową, a brat odpowiedział mu kolejnym uśmiechem, po czym zabrał się za przygotowywanie ciasta. Wyglądało na to, że chociaż przez chwilę nie będzie się zadręczał niezrozumiałym zachowaniem Naruto. I brakiem dalszego odzewu z jego strony.

 **VvV**

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in rain_ [1]

Kolejna noc, kolejny sen i już Sasuke wiedział, że rano będzie miał problem, żeby zwlec się z łóżka. Niemniej jednak tym razem było inaczej, bo, jak tylko uchylił powieki i wbił wzrok w sufit Głównej Komnaty, nie usłyszał melodii. W pomieszczeniu panowała błoga cisza, dźwięk skrzypiec nie pobrzmiewał w tle, jak również nie padły już żadne słowa. Zdziwiło go to trochę, bo, biorąc pod uwagę różne sytuacje z gry, zazwyczaj w takich momentach bardzo łatwo można było wpaść w jakąś pułapkę. A przecież on był w grze, mimo że teoretycznie spał i dryfował na granicy snu i rzeczywistości.

Chwilę później do jego uszu dotarło skrzypnięcie drzwi, co już nie było takim nieznanym elementem w tym śnie. Niemal od razu wstał z podłogi, przy okazji zgarniając miecz, i wbił wzrok we wrota. Nie miał pojęcia, co się za nimi kryło, co zaraz nastąpi, czy być może zaatakują go bossy — wszystko było możliwe, jednak tego, co się wydarzyło, w życiu by się nie spodziewał. Nawet jeśli okazywało się to tylko sennym majakiem.

W pełnym uzbrojeniu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pojawił się Naruto. Naruto, który nie dawał znaku życia od kilku dni. Naruto, który po tym incydencie z budką ramen wręcz zapadł się pod ziemię. Naruto, który nie zadręczał go godzinnymi rozmowami i który okazał się największą tajemnicą w jego życiu. Nie potrafił go rozgryźć, mimo że spędzili ze sobą sporo czasu, że Uzumaki niejednokrotnie opowiadał mu o swoim dzieciństwie. Wciąż, w dalszym ciągu brakowało mnóstwo puzzli, żeby Sasuke mógł jako tako złożyć postać chłopaka w całość.

— Naruto — prychnął, wpatrując się w błękitne tęczówki. Chyba nie do końca był przygotowany na tak szybką konfrontację z Uzumakim. Jakby nie patrzeć, jeszcze do wieczora sam nie wykazywał chęci skontaktowania się z chłopakiem, a tymczasem stali naprzeciw siebie i obserwowali każdy swój ruch. Zupełnie jakby jeden miał zamiar rzucić się na drugiego, kiedy ten tylko opuści gardę. A wydawałoby się, że tworzyli zgrany zespół.

— To nie powinno się stać — powiedział zagadkowo.

Uchiha przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co też takiego miał na myśli Uzumaki. „To"… dobrze, ale jakie „to"? Przecież nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, no, prawie nic, poza tym, że chłopak najzwyczajniej w świecie wystawił go do wiatru. Ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

— Przepraszam — ciągnął dalej.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, bo przeprosiny były ostatnim, czego spodziewałby się po Naruto. Och, oczywiście, że to dobrze świadczyło o Uzumakim, ale… mimo wszystko jakoś tak nie pasowało mu to do opinii, jaką wyrobił sobie o chłopaku. Porywczy, szczery młotek, który konsekwencjami martwi się dopiero w drugiej kolejności. Prychnął pod nosem i wymierzył ostrzem w Naruto.

— Jeśli naprawdę chcesz przeprosić, musisz wygrać — odparł Sasuke, a kąciki jego ust wygięły się w kpiącym uśmieszku.

Uzumaki odpowiedział znacznie szerszym, weselszym uśmiechem. Rękawica została rzucona, a wyzwanie podjęte. Uchiha w kąt odrzucił myśl o nieudanym spotkaniu, bo nie było sensu w dalszym roztrząsaniu tej sprawy. Można powiedzieć: było, minęło, trudno, sprawa potoczyła się właśnie w taki sposób, ale to nie oznaczało, że kiedyś jednak nie dojdzie to do skutku. Bo kto wie? Być może jutro Naruto się przełamie, a może za tydzień, może za trzy miesiące. A Sasuke nie był typem, który by na to naciskał, ważniejsze było to, że gra toczyła się dalej.

 _How many times can we win and lose?_

 _How many times can we break the rules between us?_ [4]

 **VvV**

Zawarte we śnie porozumienie sprawiło, że zniknęła również bariera w rzeczywistości. Sasuke zrozumiał, że nie powinien obrażać się niczym dziecko. W końcu nie dał drugiemu chłopakowi żadnej szansy do wytłumaczenia się i tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział, dlaczego ten nie mógł przyjść do baru Ichiraku. A z kolei Naruto wyjątkowo współpracował i ułatwił powrót do ich relacji sprzed tego pechowego, niedoszłego spotkania. Można powiedzieć, że bez problemu się dogadywali, Uchiha w końcu zdecydował się zalogować do „My demons" po tych kilku dniach nieobecności, a Uzumaki wykorzystał okazję i zagonił chłopaka do rozmowy przez komunikator. Znowu spędzali każdą wolną chwilę na graniu, niekoniecznie już na zdobywaniu doświadczenia i wbijaniu poziomów. Po prostu, tak jak kiedyś, tak i tym razem zwyczajnie ustawili postacie na neutralnym polu, a oni sami wdali się w kolejną nocną rozmowę. Z tym jednak szczegółem, że to Uzumaki więcej mówił, a Uchiha, jak zwykle zresztą, ułożył się w miarę wygodnie na krześle i w spokoju słuchał głosu chłopaka.

— … _i wiesz, mama zawsze się wkurzała, jak zarywałem nocki na graniu_ — dokończył Naruto. Właśnie opowiadał mu o tym, jak przeważnie jego granie się kończyło. Okazało się, że Uzumaki był takim typowym graczem, który koniecznie, najlepiej już-teraz-natychmiast musiał wbić jeszcze tylko pięć procent doświadczenia, później kolejne pięć, a najlepiej to w sumie jak najwięcej, dopóki nie zmorzy go sen. Jednak, co dziwniejsze, chłopak użył czasu przeszłego, a tak jakby przecież wciąż zarywał nocki. A z tego, co się kiedyś Sasuke dowiedział, byli rówieśnikami, więc oczywiste było, że Naruto musiał mieszkać z rodzicami. No, chyba że chodził do szkoły z internatem, to sprawa wyglądała kompletnie inaczej… ale jakoś tak podświadomie Uchiha tę opcję odrzucił. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, po czym nie omieszkał się podzielić swoimi wątpliwościami na głos.

— Niech zgadnę, przywykła do tego, że połowę dnia grasz, a połowę śpisz i gdzieś w międzyczasie jednak chodzisz do szkoły? Chociaż nie, z takim podziałem raczej nie ma na to szans — stwierdził Sasuke.

— _A weźże się dupku ty jeden_ — burknął. — _Nie przywykła. Nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaiła…_ — odparł cicho.

— Mhm — Uchiha jedynie mruknął w odpowiedzi, nie chcąc drążyć tej sprawy. Zmiana w głosie Uzumakiego mówiła mu, że to było dla chłopaka coś osobistego, coś ważnego, czym ot tak nie umiał się podzielić z jakąkolwiek osobą. Ponownie weszli na ten niepewny grunt związany ze wspomnieniami Naruto. — Tylko się tu jeszcze nie dołuj — wypomniał mu Sasuke. — Poza tym wychodzi na to, że teraz to ty jesteś do tyłu — dodał.

— _Drań!_ — krzyknął, na co Uchiha lekko się uśmiechnął. No, przynajmniej ten smętny nastrój odszedł w zapomnienie. — _Czitowałeś, jak nic! Bo niby kiedy mogłeś expić[6], jak tyle czasu nad książkami spędzasz?_

— Może kiedyś to rozgryziesz — odparł, zastanawiając się, jak szybko Naruto wpadnie na to, że po prostu skorzystał z bonusowego przedmiotu, który podwajał ilość zdobywanych punktów doświadczenia.

— _Uhh! Nienawidzę cię! Ale zobaczysz, kilka dni, draniu, kilka dni i cię przegonię_ — zapewnił.

— Oczywiście.

— _Nie rzucam słów na wiatr!_ — dodał, ale dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. — _Ja… to znaczy…_

— Nieważne, młotku — wtrącił się. Trochę go to zirytowało, ale nie chciał już do tego wracać. Szczerze mówiąc prawie zapomniał o nieudanym spotkaniu, a tu proszę, Naruto nieświadomie sam mu o tym przypominał. Nic, tylko żyć nie umierać. Cudownie.

— _Tak… nieważne_ — przytaknął.

Mimo chwilowej niezręczności, jakoś udało im się przejść do innego tematu i zgodnie nie wracali do tego, co się wydarzyło, a o czym najchętniej obaj by zapomnieli. Płynnie wdali się w dyskusję o różnych piosenkach, a Uzumaki nie mógł się nadziwić, jakim cudem Uchiha nie znał niektórych zespołów. Przecież to były klasyki i każdy powinien je chociaż kojarzyć! Ale nie, Sasuke nic nie świtało w głowie, więc Naruto poczuł się zobowiązany do tego, żeby go uświadomić, co też takiego tracił.

Natomiast Uchiha jak to Uchiha — urażona duma, że ktokolwiek ośmielił się wytknąć mu brak wiedzy w jakimś zakresie. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o kilka piosenek. Niemniej jednak pozwolił się zasypać długą listą utworów, udając, że w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Najważniejsze było to, że po ciężkiej atmosferze sprzed chwili nie było żadnego śladu.

 **VvV**

Od dłuższego czasu żaden sen nie obudził Sasuke w środku nocy. Wręcz przeciwnie, ostatnio wydawało mu się, że o niczym nie śnił albo niczego nie pamiętał. Jedyne, co się nie zmieniło, to smsy od Naruto o najróżniejszych porach. Chłopak wciąż pisał do niego nawet w nocy, ale przez to, że Uchiha spokojnie przesypiał te kilka godzin, to wiadomości odczytywał dopiero rano.

Teoretycznie powinien być zadowolony, że w końcu spał jak normalny człowiek, że gwałtownie nie zrywał się o nieludzkich godzinach, dysząc jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Jednak w pełni nie rozgryzł tych snów, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego o tym śnił, czy miało to jakiś związek z rzeczywistością. Kompletnie tego nie wiedział. I właśnie to frustrowało go najbardziej. Ta bezsilność, niewiedza, to, że nie mógł niczego zrobić.

Kiedy w kolejną sobotę przebudził się w okolicy szóstej rano i w głowie miał pustkę, zirytowany włączył komputer. Zazwyczaj unikał grania tuż po przebudzeniu, szczerze mówiąc pierwszy raz zdarzyła mu się taka sytuacja. Jednak podświadomie liczył na to, że w świecie „My demons" znajdzie odpowiedź na wszystkie sny. Że ostatecznie rozwiąże zagadkę, jakoś połączy ze sobą te poszczególne wydarzenia i złoży je w całość.

W ogóle nie zdziwił się, gdy ledwo co włączył grę, a już otrzymał powiadomienie o rozmowie przychodzącej. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Naruto nie raz i nie dwa zarywał nocki, więc to, że grał o tak wczesnej porze, nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. Chociaż nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o Sasuke, dlatego też drugi chłopak nie omieszkał się podzielić swoim zaskoczeniem na głos.

— _Ty nie śpisz? Wow, święto jakieś czy co?_

— Sobota, młotku — odparł Uchiha, po czym prychnął cicho pod nosem.

— _Sobota czy nie, przecież nie grasz tak wcześnie!_ — słusznie zauważył Naruto. No cóż, wychodziłoby na to, że nie tylko Sasuke wiedział co nieco o drugim chłopaku, ale także i ten zdążył w jakiś sposób poznać niektóre szczegóły z jego życia.

Uchiha nie zwrócił większej uwagi na dalszą paplaninę Uzumakiego i skupił się na rozeznaniu otoczenia, w którym poprzednim razem zostawił swoją postać. Była to Główna Komnata i jakoś szczególnie nie zdziwił go widok kilkudziesięciu osób zmagających się z pomniejszymi bossami; dość często gildie próbowały zmierzyć się z Czerwonym Smokiem.

Jednak nie spodziewał się tego, co dostrzegł niemal chwilę później. W pierwszym momencie pomyślał, że zamroczony snem umysł płatał mu figla, po prostu nie wyspał się i miał przewidzenia. Przetarł oczy i ponownie wbił wzrok w ekran, ale obraz w ogóle się nie zmienił.

Widok Naruto w Głównej Komnacie nie powinien dziwić Sasuke, w końcu podczas jednego ze snów mierzył się w walce z Uzumakim właśnie w tym miejscu. I faktycznie nie dziwił.

Widok w pełni uzbrojonego Naruto również nie był czymś nowym. Sasuke przywykł do postaci zaopatrzonej w ciężką zbroję, solidną tarczę i masywny miecz.

Jednak widok Naruto, którego nick został zastąpiony przez nazwę „Hunter – NPC"[7] był czymś, czego w życiu by się nie spodziewał.

Stał więc tak, całkowicie sparaliżowany, niezdolny do wykrztuszenia z siebie choćby słowa; głos uwiązł mu w gardle, nieprzyjemne uczucie ściskało go od środka. Był w stanie jedynie patrzeć na to, jak wojownik stawia czoła pozostałym graczom. Jak Uzumaki walczy przeciwko zwyczajnym użytkownikom. Tego zdecydowanie nie przewidział.

— Naruto? — wydusił z siebie, ale po drugiej stronie odpowiedziała mu cisza. Jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiali, jak gdyby nigdy nic sprzeczali się na jakiś temat, wymieniali się uwagami. Tymczasem jednak okazywało się, że wszystko to było gorsze od snu. Ta sytuacja nie mogła być realna.

To się nie mogło dziać.

To nie mogło być prawdą.

Naruto nie mógł być postacią systemową!

— _Przepraszam_ — padło chwilę później.

 **VvV**

— To jakiś żart, tak? — wydusił z siebie Sasuke. Kilkanaście minut temu walka się skończyła, gildie poległy, a bossy z Głównej Komnaty wraz z Czerwonym Smokiem na czele odniosły zwycięstwo. I, jak się okazało, nie obyło się bez pomocy ich opiekunów, Łowców, postaci systemowych.

Jedną z nich był właśnie Naruto. Naruto, z którym rozmawiał od kilku miesięcy, który był przecież zwyczajnym graczem, a nie NPC!

— _Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo bym chciał teraz żartować_ — odparł Uzumaki. — _Sorry, że to nie wkręt, ano i wybacz, że_ _śmiertelna_ _choroba wygrała._ — Nie dało się nie słyszeć w jego głosie żalu, którego próbował, z marnym skutkiem oczywiście, zamaskować ironią. Uchiha po prostu patrzył na ekran, ogarniał wzrokiem pomieszczenie w grze, znajdujące się tam dwie postacie. Obserwował stojącego wojownika, leżący nieopodal miecz i jednocześnie próbował jakoś dopuścić do siebie wydarzenia sprzed chwili. Było to o wiele trudniejsze niż mógłby się spodziewać, bo nie można ot tak przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że osoba, z którą spędził tyle czasu, okazała się tylko postacią systemową. Nikim więcej jak jedynie bohaterem niezależnym, programem. — _Nie chciałem, żeby do tego doszło_ — przyznał.

— Jak długo…? — urwał, pozostawiając resztę w domyśle.

Jak długo jesteś NPC?

— _Zdaje się, że to nie jest najważniejsze._

— Naruto — naciskał. Nie miał pojęcia do czego była potrzebna mu ta informacja. Nie wiedział w jaki sposób akurat ten fakt rozjaśniłby mu sytuację. Po prostu pytał.

— _Ponad dwa lata, jak już musisz wiedzieć_ — odpowiedział.

Od dwóch lat Uzumaki pełnił rolę tylko postaci systemowej, istniał jedynie w wirtualnym świecie, a w rzeczywistości... Już od dawna rzeczywistość okazała się dla niego niedostępna, była poza jego zasięgiem. Co do reszty faktów, to Uchiha nie potrzebował dużo czasu, aby je połączyć. Przy jednej z rozmów wyszło, że byli rówieśnikami, co oznaczało, że Naruto miał czternaście lat, kiedy ostatecznie pokonała go choroba. Tylko jakim cudem? Jak do tego doszło? Przecież medycyna naprawdę poszła do przodu, niewiele było przypadków śmiertelnych… Jednak nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, żeby ot tak, jakby chciał porozmawiać o pogodzie, dopytać o szczegóły. _Co ci dolegało? Na co chorowałeś?_ Oczywiście, już spieszył się z zadawaniem takich pytań.

— _Sasuke, posłuchaj…_ — zaczął ostrożnie Naruto, chcąc wszystko wyjaśnić. Skoro prawda wyszła na jaw, a chłopak jeszcze nie rzucił mu w twarz, że okazał się zwykłym oszustem, miał swoją szansę. Postanowił ją wykorzystać. — _Nie miałem pojęcia, że zamknęli ten bar, kiedyś często chodziłem tam po szkole, działał w najlepsze. Nie chciałem cię wystawić._

— Ale to zrobiłeś — wytknął mu. — Nie musiałeś umawiać się na to spotkanie, więc czemu? Obyłoby się bez całej tej szopki.

— _Wiem. Nie pomyślałem o tym._

— Jakby było to czymś nowym.

— _Możesz się przymknąć? I od kiedy to taki rozmowny jesteś, co?_ — Kolejna odpowiedź nie padła. Naruto odetchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, jak wyjaśnić to, dlaczego wcześniej odpuścił, czemu zgodził się na spotkanie, na które wiedział, że nie przyjdzie. — _Wycofałeś się kiedyś z czegoś? Kiedy coś zaszło za daleko i wtedy najzwyczajniej stchórzyłeś?_ — zapytał, spodziewając się, że Sasuke nie odpowie na to. W końcu byłoby to równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do słabości, a na to przecież nie mógł sobie pozwolić. — _Ja… tak, właśnie wtedy, przy tym spotkaniu_ — wyznał.

Uchiha w spokoju słuchał tego, co mówił Uzumaki. Prawdopodobnie wciąż był w szoku, wciąż nie dopuścił do siebie tego, czego przed momentem się dowiedział, co zobaczył na własne oczy. Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Może zaraz się obudzi? Może to był tylko kolejny sen, po prostu wyobraźnia spłatała mu figla?

— _Chyba… nie mogłem tak dalej. Ciągłe oszukiwanie ciebie, siebie, kłamstwo za kłamstwem. Wiesz, jak łatwo można się w tym wszystkim pogubić? Kolejne wymówki, następne kłamstwa i tak w kółko_ — urwał na moment — _i weźże nie przewracaj oczami, draniu, wiem, że to zrobiłeś!_ — zarzucił mu.

Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział na ten zarzut, a jedynie prychnął cicho pod nosem.

— _Ale, wracając, nie chciałem dłużej cię okłamywać, wykręcać się zmyślonymi powodami. Nawet jeśli miałbyś uznać mnie za tchórza, cóż, tak byłoby lepiej niż… to, niż poznanie prawdy_ — dokończył cicho.

— Lepiej dla kogo? Dla mnie? Rozumiem, że wspomnienia też same by się wymazały, tak? A może dla ciebie, co? W końcu można poszukać innego kretyna, którego z łatwością się okłamie.

— _Nie. Nie, nie tak. Ja też… też mam wspomnienia. Wciąż znam ból… radość, szczęście, złość, gniew, smutek, nie zapomniałem o tych uczuciach, nie są mi obce._

— Więc dlaczego? — zapytał Sasuke.

— _Dlaczego co?_

— Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś — odparł.

— _Bo zaszło to za daleko. W końcu ile byś grał w „My demons", ile jeszcze czasu byś poświęcił na tę grę? Gra by ci się kiedyś znudziła, prędzej czy później byś ją porzucił i co by zostało, smsy? Nie mogłem przyjść na spotkanie, nie będę mógł przyjść na kolejne, nigdy nie będę w stanie tego zrobić. Myślałem, że po prostu odejdziesz jak każdy, kto naciskał na spotkanie, do którego z oczywistych względów nie mogło dojść. Ale ty wróciłeś. Musiałeś wrócić, draniu jeden! Musiałeś… DLACZEGO?!_ — krzyknął.

— A dlaczego ty zostałeś? — odparł pytaniem.

— _Co…?_

— Chciałeś odejść, nie wspominając już o tym na jak durny pomysł się zdecydowałeś, ale wciąż tu jesteś. Nie uważasz, że to przeczy twojej teorii?

— _Ja… nie mogłem._

Sasuke prychnął, cóż, tego się nie spodziewał. Zazwyczaj to przecież Naruto podtrzymywał wszelkie rozmowy, wszędzie było go pełno i chciał zrobić jak najwięcej. Nieważne czy chodziło jedynie o prześcignięcie się w expieniu czy zwyczajną rozmowę. Za to Uchiha nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem nie rzucił tego wszystkiego w kąt, nie wyłączył komputera, mimo że gdzieś raz po raz przewijały się obrazy z nickiem Naruto zastąpionym przez nazwę systemową. Szok i chęć ostatecznego wyjaśnienia sytuacji musiały w jakiś sposób blokować gniew, który na początku wybijał się na pierwszy plan. W tym momencie nie czuł złości.

— A ty nie chciałbyś poznać prawdy na moim miejscu? — zapytał, kiedy zrozumiał, że Uzumakiego coś powstrzymywało przed dalszą rozmową. Być może obawiał się poruszyć ten temat, nie chciał do tego wracać. Uchiha nie wiedział, ale mógł odetchnąć, gdy chwilę później rozległo się głośne parsknięcie.

— _No tak, egoistyczny dupek. To było do przewidzenia, wiesz?_ — odparł pytaniem. Jednak nie miał żalu do Sasuke o to, że chciał dowiedzieć się szczegółów, że czuł się urażony tym wystawieniem do wiatru. Miał do tego pełne prawo. A skoro tak bardzo chciał poznać prawdę, skoro niemal wszystko się wydało, to nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko rozwiać resztę wątpliwości. — _Jesteś draniem, cholernie dobrym draniem_ — dodał. Wyobraził sobie jak Uchiha wykrzywia kąciki ust na to stwierdzenie i był pewien, że się nie pomylił, że chłopak właśnie to zrobił. Cóż, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak było. W każdym razie postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, no, może prawie wszystko, bo zdecydowanie nie przejdzie mu przez gardło rozmowa o chorobie, o tym, co przechodził, jak zawiódł rodziców, jak ich zostawił. Całą resztę mógł powiedzieć, ale nie to, te wspomnienia zachowa tylko dla siebie.

Sasuke cierpliwie czekał, aż Naruto zdobędzie się na to, żeby mówić dalej. Wiedział, że chłopak chciał przejść do wyjaśnień, tylko potrzebował do tego trochę czasu.

— _Słyszałeś o zapisaniu wspomnień?_

— Niewiele, tyle co w szkole. I trochę w Internecie, ale nieoficjalne artykuły nie są wiarygodnym źródłem informacji.

— _Cały ty, ostrożny_ — zauważył. — _Tak czy inaczej…_ — zaczął, starając się, żeby niczego przypadkiem nie pomylić. Od dawna nie zagłębiał się w ten temat i nie był pewien, czy czegoś nie pominie.

Ogólnie nie tylko medycyna pod względem zminimalizowania przypadków śmiertelnych poszła do przodu. Również tyczyło się to nowych technologii, możliwości wykorzystywania wspomnień różnych osób w tworzeniu bardziej zaawansowanych systemów, maszyn, których ruchy były płynniejsze, swobodniejsze, cechowały się własną świadomością. Niemal były niezależne. Można było to też wykorzystać w taki sposób, aby zachować pamięć zmarłej osoby, aby te wspomnienia zaszczepić w innym miejscu, w którym możliwy byłby ich dalszy rozwój. Tak jak to było w przypadku Naruto — za pomocą zwyczajnej postaci, którą odgrywał, udało mu się jako tako utrzymać świadomość. Nie był tylko zaprogramowanym Łowcą, który pełnił rolę opiekuna Czerwonego Smoka, ale dzięki własnym wspomnieniom, wyuczonym nawykom mógł się dalej rozwijać, poznawać nowe rzeczy, nowe osoby, po prostu żyć dalej. A jedynym ograniczeniem był świat, w którym umieszczono jego osobowość. Wirtualna rzeczywistość stała się jego codziennością i chociaż zachował mentalność czternastolatka, to w jakiś sposób zyskał szansę na drugie życie.

Jednak nie było to spełnieniem marzeń i o ile z początku ciekawość wygrywała, tak dopiero z czasem przychodziło pełne zrozumienie sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazło. Utkwienie w systemie na dłuższą metę nie było czymś fascynującym, a z każdym kolejnym dniem samotność dopadała taką osobę coraz bardziej. Rodzina i znajomi szli do przodu, nie oglądając się za siebie, pięli się w górę po szczeblach kariery, mieli mnóstwo szans i ścieżek do wyboru. Przede wszystkim starzeli się, odchodzili i zapominali. A Naruto nie miał takiej możliwości, tkwił w jednym miejscu i został mu jedynie świat „My demons".

 **VvV**

Sasuke wpatrywał się w prostą, kamienną tabliczkę, jakoś tak mimowolnie wzrokiem omijając jej środek. Miejsce, gdzie wyryte zostało nazwisko zmarłej osoby. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego przyszedł na cmentarz, czemu tak bardzo chciał się upewnić, że Naruto nie kłamał, że wszystko to, co się wydarzyło, zwyczajnie nie okazało się snem. Może spał, może zaraz się obudzi i po prostu o tym zapomni?

 _Kap._

Mała, zimna kropelka rozbiła się o jego nos, kolejna o policzek, a kilka innych spadło na ziemię. Zerknął w górę, na niebo, dostrzegając zbliżające się ciemne chmury; prawdopodobnie za chwilę znowu się rozpada, a on, jakżeby mogło być inaczej, nie miał ze sobą parasola. Jednak był to najmniej istotny element, bo moment później przeniósł wzrok na sam środek tabliczki.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_.

A więc nie był to sen. Nie obudził się w swoim pokoju, skołtuniona pościel nie leżała na podłodze, a budzik nie brzęczał, próbując w ten wyjątkowo irytujący sposób zmusić go do wstania z łóżka. Wszystko to było jak najbardziej rzeczywiste, realne aż do bólu kumulującego się w okolicy klatki piersiowej i uciskającego serce. Mnóstwo pytań, niewiadomych krążyło mu po głowie, mimo że nie było już żadnych niedopowiedzeń. Kilka dni wcześniej wszelkie wątpliwości zostały rozwiane, dowiedział się, dlaczego został wystawiony do wiatru, dlaczego Naruto _nie mógł_ przyjść na umówione spotkanie. Dlaczego nie był w stanie fizycznie się pojawić, dlaczego tak nagle robił się spokojniejszy i z uśmiechem na ustach wspominał wydarzenia z dzieciństwa, nawet te, kiedy nie raz i nie dwa dawał w kość rodzicom.

Jak również dlaczego z taką ochotą wyczekiwał jego powrotu ze szkoły, żeby w końcu móc do kogoś się odezwać.

Naruto mu zaufał i nie chciał go zranić; z każdym kolejnym dniem ich znajomość się utrwalała, przechodziła na wyższy poziom, stawali się sobie bliżsi. Sasuke przełamał się i wpuścił chłopaka do swojego życia. Uzumaki sprawił, że zwyczajna gierka, którą Uchiha prawdopodobnie prędko by porzucił, stała się praktycznie codziennością. „My demons" zagościło w jego grafiku niemal tak naturalnie jak Naruto, który nie zraził się chłodną postawą czy sarkastycznymi docinkami. Na porządku dziennym były ich rozmowy, drobniejsze lub większe sprzeczki, prześciganie się w zdobywaniu poziomów, zupełnie jakby obaj zapomnieli, że nie byli już dziećmi. I właśnie dla tego, dla tej niezwykłej, zwyczajnej atmosfery chłopak nie powiedział mu prawdy. Jak tak o tym myślał, to przypuszczał, że prawdopodobnie by go wyśmiał, gdyby usłyszał tekst w stylu: „Hej, a tak w ogóle to zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że nie żyję, ale spoko, wciąż możemy się kumplować". Po pierwsze: w życiu by w to nie uwierzył, a po drugie wziąłby to za kiepski żart albo głupi zakład, ot wkręcić kolesia z Internetu.

Dlatego też prawdopodobnie z tego powodu Naruto najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zdobył się na to, aby akurat tą informacją się podzielić. Ukrywał prawdę tak długo jak tylko mógł i gdyby nie zbieg okoliczności, czysty przypadek, to prawdopodobnie do tej pory Sasuke by niczego nie wiedział. W pierwszej chwili Uchiha był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby jakoś zareagować na widok postaci Uzumakiego, nad którego awatarem unosiła się nazwa „Hunter - NPC". Później akcja potoczyła się za szybko, żeby móc cokolwiek zrobić; głos Naruto w słuchawce gwałtownie zniknął, słychać było tylko szum, natomiast w grze dwie gildie, które połączyły siły, starały się pokonać kolejne bossy, aby koniec końców zmierzyć się z Czerwonym Smokiem. I, jak się okazało, jego opiekunem, który pełnił też rolę Łowcy. Historia tej postaci akurat nie była jakąś tajemnicą, gdzieś na stronie „My demons" można było znaleźć informację o tym, że łowcy zdołali ujarzmić smoki i dzięki temu zdobyli większą moc, nowe tereny i zyskali pomocnych kompanów. Niemniej jednak nigdzie nie podano wyglądu tychże osobników, zazwyczaj ich sylwetki były przysłonięte dużymi, ciężkimi pelerynami z głębokimi kapturami. Stąd też Uchiha po prostu nie mógł wcześniej rozpoznać Uzumakiego w postaci Łowcy, nawet jeśli już kiedyś spotkał go na którymś etapie gry. Poza tym nie mógł zapominać, że system pozwalał na dowolne modyfikowanie wyglądem, więc nie miał pewności, że kiedy Naruto pełnił rolę NPC wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak wojownik, którym grał.

 _Kap._

W końcu się rozpadało, ciężkie krople spadały zarówno na ziemię, jak i na Sasuke, który pozostawiony bez parasola, przemakał do suchej nitki. Jednak zdawał się tym kompletnie nie przejmować. Po prostu stał i wpatrywał się w kamienną tabliczkę, patrzył prosto na wygrawerowane tam imię, jakby chciał dokładnie wyryć w pamięci ten obraz.

Żeby nie zapomnieć.

Nie miał pojęcia jak dalej potoczy się jego znajomość z Naruto, teraz, kiedy znał prawdę, kiedy wiedział, że przez kilka długich miesięcy rozmawiał z NPC, który zachował świadomość pewnego czternastolatka. I na podstawie tejże świadomości, wspomnień, doświadczeń, bohater niezależny stał się kimś więcej niż zwyczajną, zaprogramowaną postacią systemową. To nie był już tylko tak zwany „hunter", jeden z opiekunów smoka.

To był Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Chłopak, którego pokonała choroba, a który za wszelką cenę chciał przetrwać i nigdy się nie poddawał.

 _Kap._

I prawdopodobnie właśnie to mu się udało.

Dalsze rozważania Sasuke przerwało pojawienie się drugiej osoby. Nie bardzo orientował się w sytuacji, nie dostrzegł, że ktoś niespodziewanie podszedł tuż obok niego. Po prostu w pewnym momencie deszcz nagle przestał na niego padać, mimo że wokół wciąż spadały zimne krople. Z opóźnieniem zarejestrował parasol, którym osłoniła go ta czerwonowłosa kobieta, znajoma jego matki. Szeroko otworzył oczy, kiedy spojrzał na nią, na jej ciepły uśmiech i smutne spojrzenie.

— Jesteś przyjacielem Naruto? — zapytała.

Uchiha przez chwilę trawił to pytanie i zdziwił się tym, że kobieta powiedziała „jesteś" zamiast „byłeś". Zwłaszcza jeśli wziął poprawkę na okolicę i niedawno poznaną prawdę. Jednak w następnym momencie zaskoczenie zupełnie się ulotniło, gdyż zrozumiał, że przyjaciółka jego matki prawdopodobnie była spokrewniona z Naruto. Nie wiedział, czy jego podejrzenia były słuszne, ale na potrzeby sytuacji tak właśnie przyjął.

— Pokłóciliśmy się — odparł. Niemniej jednak nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji na odpowiedź, gdyż, jakby to było najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie, kobieta się roześmiała. Czysto, naturalnie, ale też cicho, pamiętając o miejscu, w którym się znajdowali.

— Mogłam się tego spodziewać po Naruto — stwierdziła. — Wiesz, to całkiem do niego podobne — dodała.

Chłopak skinął głową, uznając, że nie musiał nic mówić. Z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na kamienną tabliczkę; czuł się niezręcznie w towarzystwie tej kobiety, zwłaszcza że nie znał jej zamiarów, nie wiedział dlaczego się do niego odezwała. Przecież obyłby się bez tej rozmowy, a tak, to jedynie w jego głowie powstał jeszcze większy mętlik.

 _Kap._

Ciężkie krople rozbijały się o parasol, a towarzyszący temu dźwięk w jakimś stopniu uspokajał jego myśli. Szum deszczu i panująca wokół cisza sprawiały, że nie był w stanie odczuć złości, która towarzyszyła mu w momencie poznania prawdy. Wręcz przeciwnie — nie do końca wyjaśniona sytuacja nie dawała mu spokoju, dlatego też przyszedł na cmentarz. Liczył, że w tym miejscu wszystkie wątpliwości go opuszczą, ale wyglądało na to, że tylko przybrały na sile.

— Długo się znacie? — Uchiha, słysząc to pytanie, zwrócił twarz w kierunku kobiety. Ta, widząc jego obojętne spojrzenie, zreflektowała się i szybko dodała: — Nie powinnam. Musisz mieć jakiś powód, że tu przyszedłeś, a wydaje mi się, że w czymś ci przeszkodziłam.

— Nie — powiedział, zaskakując tym zarówno siebie, jak i tę przyjaciółkę jego matki. Ponownie zerknął na kamienną tabliczkę, po czym zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie będąc pewnym, czy może sobie pozwolić na rozwinięcie tematu. — Już pięć lat temu medycyna stała na wysokim poziomie, dwa lata temu tym bardziej… Więc dlaczego?

— Domyślam się, że Naruto niczego nie powiedział — z góry założyła, że tak właśnie było. — To też bardzo do niego podobne. Nie lubi o tym rozmawiać, może nawet się boi — wyznała i uśmiechnęła się. Jej spojrzenie również nabrało trochę blasku, jakby to pytanie przywołało falę ciepłych wspomnień. — To trochę zabawne — zaśmiała się — słyszę jak krzyczy „niczego się nie boję, dattebayo!" — wyjaśniła.

Sasuke prychnął pod nosem, kiedy usłyszał końcówkę wypowiedzi. Naruto dość często używał tego zwrotu i cóż tu dużo mówić, przeważnie krzyczał w ten sposób, gdy się irytował albo coś nie szło po jego myśli.

— Zgodzę się, że obecna medycyna jest niemal perfekcyjna. Ale raczej nic nie poradzi się na zbyt późno wykrytą chorobę — powiedziała, a Uchiha jej przytaknął. — Pewnie zdążyłeś już trochę poznać Naruto i wiesz, że za wszelką cenę stara się zrealizować wyznaczone cele. Nie odpuszcza, więc tym bardziej nie będzie przejmował się gorszym samopoczuciem. W końcu to na pewno nic takiego, czyż nie? — wyjaśniła, a uśmiech całkowicie zniknął z jej twarzy. — Chciał iść do Konohy, później na studia medyczne…

 _Kap._

Sasuke już drugi rok uczęszczał do Konohy, która była jednym z najlepszych liceów w Kioto.

 _Kap._

Gdyby nie choroba, gdyby za późno jej nie wykryli, to znaczyłoby, że prawdopodobnie chodziliby do jednej klasy? Może byliby klasowymi rywalami, tak jak zostali rywalami w grze?

 _Kap._

Parsknął na samo wyobrażenie tego, jak prześcigaliby się w zdobyciu większej ilości punktów na egzaminach czy okazaniu lepszej kondycji podczas ćwiczeń na wychowaniu fizycznym. Tak samo jak w grze zupełnie nieświadomie, niczym dzieci, prześcigali się w expieniu.

 _Kap._

Gdyby nie choroba, to wspólnie dzieliliby plany na przyszłość? Wybraliby tę samą uczelnię? Ten sam kierunek studiów? Zdawaliby licencjat w tym samym czasie? Wspólnie by świętowali?

 _Kap._

Gdyby nie choroba, to mieliby okazję się poznać? I również w ten sam sposób zbliżyć się do siebie? Wpuścić tego drugiego do swojego życia. Zaufać mu.

 _Kap._

Czerpać przyjemność z nocnych rozmów, które znacząco różniły się od ich niemal codziennych utarczek słownych. Dopuścić do siebie tak blisko tę drugą osobę, że jej obecność stała się czymś naturalnym, czymś, co od zawsze było zagwarantowane w ich życiu.

 _Kap._

— Dlaczego mi pani o tym mówi? — Sasuke nie omieszkał podzielić się na głos tym, co chodziło mu po głowie od początku rozmowy z tą kobietą. Dziwnie się czuł z tym, że oboje stali pod jednym parasolem, że byli sobie zupełnie obcy, a mimo tego ona opowiadała mu o Naruto, zdradzała jego demony, jego słabości, jak również dzieliła się pozytywnymi wspomnieniami.

— Bo wiem, że Naruto byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby mógł cię poznać — odparła, a uwadze Uchihy nie umknął mokry ślad na jej policzku.

Sasuke kolejny raz przeniósł spojrzenie na kamienną tabliczkę i przyjrzał się wygrawerowanemu nazwisku. Wzdłuż płyty spływały krople, które mokrymi ścieżkami przecinały poszczególne litery, ale i tak w żadnym stopniu nie przeszkadzało to, aby skupić się na samym środku.

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Byłby szczęśliwy…_

… _gdyby tylko żył._

Gdyby tylko żył, gdyby wcześniej wykryto chorobę, gdyby nauka jeszcze bardziej poszła do przodu. Gdyby ich ścieżki zeszły się w gimnazjum. Gdyby…

Jednak żaden z tych scenariuszy nie mógł być zrealizowany. A mu pozostało podjęcie decyzji, od której będą zależały dalsze losy jego znajomości z Naruto.

Nie z Łowcą.

Nie z NPC.

Ale właśnie z _Naruto_.

Chłopakiem, który dostrzegł w nim coś więcej niż powierzchowną obojętność, wyniosłą postawę i sarkastyczne docinki. Który zawsze był tuż obok, gotowy zawalczyć o ich krótką, intensywną przyjaźń, postawić wszystko na tę więź, byle żeby nie pozwolić na jej rozerwanie.

Wykrzywił usta w ledwo widocznym uśmiechu, po czym powiedział:

— Dziękuję.

 _Shatter me_?

 **VvV**

Panująca w pomieszczeniu ciemność została zakłócona przez włączony komputer. Jasny ekran stanowił jedyne źródło światła w pokoju, ale Sasuke zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Było już późno, po północy, jednak chłopak nie mógł zasnąć. Co chwilę wiercił się na łóżku, przewracał z boku na bok, rozmyślając o rozmowie z tą kobietą.

Kiedy wrócił do domu był cały przemoknięty, ale nie przejmował się tym. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół decyzji, którą podjął, a w kierunku której nie poczynił jeszcze żadnego kroku. Aż do teraz.

Zerknął na ekran komputera, po czym kliknął ikonkę MD na pulpicie, żeby móc zalogować się do gry. Liczył, że Naruto będzie online, że w końcu staną twarzą w twarz, zanim dopadną go kolejne wątpliwości i zrezygnuje z tej konfrontacji. A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Przed założeniem słuchawek, tak jak to zazwyczaj robił, sięgnął jeszcze po okulary. Dopiero kiedy wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu, wybrał w panelu postać i chwilę później mógł cieszyć się grą. Jednak tym razem nie logował się po to, aby móc znowu prześcigać się w expieniu czy przemierzać mapy na własną rękę. Liczył, że po prostu zastanie Uzumakiego.

Dlatego też jego pierwszą czynnością było sprawdzenie listy znajomych, na której znajdowało się tylko kilka osób. Nie utrzymywał kontaktu z niepotrzebnymi mu użytkownikami, zapisał jedynie tych, którzy w jakiś sposób by się na coś przydali — choćby do odkupienia cennych materiałów potrzebnych do ulepszenia ekwipunku albo przedmiotów pozwalających podnieść poziom umiejętności.

Dostępne były tylko dwie osoby: dziewczyna, od której pozyskiwał składniki do wykonania różnych mikstur oraz Naruto.

Właśnie tego się spodziewał.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy po chwili na ekranie pojawił się komunikat o rozmowie przychodzącej. Nawet się nie zawahał przy odbiorze połączenia.

Przez dłuższy moment żaden z nich się nie odezwał, ale nie przeszkadzało to ani Sasuke, ani Naruto. Kwestią czasu było to, kiedy ponownie nawiążą swobodny kontakt. O ile faktycznie obaj będą tego chcieć.

— _Wiem, że to może być… trudne_ — zaczął Uzumaki. Nie miał już nic do zaryzykowania, wszystko to, co pragnął ukryć przed Sasuke, przez przypadek wyszło na jaw. Nie chciał go okłamywać, ale nie miał przecież innego wyjścia. Bo co niby miałby mu powiedzieć? _Słuchaj, robię za fikcyjną postać, ale nie przejmuj się, zachowałem swoją świadomość?_ Cóż, jeśli Uchiha nie wziąłby go za wariata, to ewentualnie pomyślałby, że to jakiś żart czy głupi zakład, cokolwiek. Dlatego też wykazał się być może egoizmem, był samolubny, że okłamał drugiego chłopaka, byleby tylko nie stracić tej ledwo nawiązanej więzi.

Czy żałował?

Mógł żałować tylko tego, że sytuacja potoczyła się właśnie w taki, a nie inny sposób. Że przez czysty zbieg okoliczności Sasuke poznał prawdę, że nie dowiedział się tego od niego, że zwlekał z tym tyle czasu. Że Uchiha jak najbardziej mógł poczuć się oszukany i zraniony, bo okazało się, że Uzumaki w pełni mu nie zaufał.

— _I prawdopodobnie nie będziesz chciał tego ciągnąć_ — mówił dalej, oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Sasuke. Czegokolwiek. Nawet tego znienawidzonego „młotka".

Uchiha nic nie odpowiadał, a jedynie wsłuchiwał się w spokojny głos chłopaka, przypominając sobie o ich wcześniejszych, nocnych rozmowach. Lubił je. Lubił słuchać jak Naruto opowiada o swojej przeszłości, jak się uspokaja i jednocześnie przejmuje, gdy nawiązuje do czegoś ważnego. Tym razem jednak sprawa była o wiele poważniejsza, żeby nie powiedzieć… nierealna. Mimo że po rozmowie z tą kobietą, po tym, co zobaczył, w końcu dopuścił do siebie prawdę o Uzumakim, to gdzieś na krańcu umysłu majaczyła myśl, że to wszystko było jedynie snem. Oczywiście mógł udawać, że o niczym nie wiedział, niczego nie widział, ale efekt byłby krótkotrwały. Na dłuższą metę taka metoda by się nie sprawdziła, więc pozostało zaakceptowanie rzeczywistości. Szkoda tylko, że łatwiej było o tym powiedzieć, niż to zrobić. Ot tak nie można było zaakceptować faktu, że ktoś zwyczajnie nie żył, ale za to istniał w świecie gier.

— _Wciąż masz wątpliwości?_ — zapytał Naruto, a Sasuke spojrzał na ekran komputera. Obaj byli zalogowani w „My demons", a ich postacie stały w Głównej Komnacie; zupełnie jak podczas tych snów.

— Powiedzmy — odparł, a po drugiej stronie rozległo się ciche westchnięcie i już wiedział, że Naruto mocno się nad czymś zastanawiał, zwlekając z dalszym tłumaczeniem. Przymknął oczy, wciąż oczekując jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, ale nie naciskał. Dla nich obu była to trudna sytuacja; dla Uzumakiego dlatego, że w końcu musiał się przed kimś odkryć, a dla Uchihy z tego powodu, że pierwszy raz od dawna komuś zaufał, a mimo tego został oszukany. Co prawda domyślał się, z jakim ciężarem musiał zmagać się Naruto i że nie okłamał go, bo miał taki kaprys, ale tak było lepiej.

Dopóki obaj grali, utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt, rozmawiali, sprzeczali się, było w porządku.

Dopóki obaj żyli grą, również było w porządku.

Dopóki obaj chcieli umocnić tę więź, z czystym sumieniem nazwać tego drugiego „przyjacielem"… było idealnie. Być może nawet zbyt idealnie, ale „My demons" było miejscem, w którym mogli bez problemu się spotkać.

„My demons" stało się codziennością zarówno Naruto, jak i Sasuke.

Po dłuższym czasie, kiedy cisza stała się nieznośna, Uchiha niespiesznie uchylił powieki i zobaczył przed sobą w pełni uzbrojonego Uzumakiego. Nie miał pojęcia czy zasnął, czy tylko umysł płatał mu kolejnego figla, ale ta sytuacja wyglądała tak samo jak te wszystkie sny związane ze światem gry, jakby była kontynuacją, następną częścią, która składała się na całość; pozostało już ostatnie starcie, ostatni puzzel wypełniający układankę.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, obaj doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co niebawem się wydarzy. Uchiha wiedział już czego się spodziewać — jako że Uzumaki był Łowcą, pełnił rolę opiekuna Czerwonego Smoka, to prawdopodobnie właśnie z tą bestią będzie walczył. Choć z drugiej strony przypuszczał, że chłopak nie odpuści sobie możliwości starcia z nim, tak więc prawdopodobnie osobiście stanie do pojedynku.

Faktycznie — po kilku niezwykle długich sekundach, jakby na zawołanie — ziemia zadrżała, drzwi Głównej Komnaty skrzypnęły złowieszczo, a po całej sali rozniósł się przerażający ryk bestii. Chwilę później smok właściwy, najpotężniejszy boss „My demons", pojawił się tuż za plecami Uzumakiego. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko wykonał jakiś dziwny gest dłonią, a postać demona zniknęła, tak nagle, niespodziewanie. Jedynie w powietrzu unosiły się czerwone, rozproszone punkciki, miliony kawałków, które uformowały się w broń. Masywny, czerwony miecz znalazł się w dłoni Naruto, który wymierzył klingą w kierunku Sasuke. W takiej sytuacji Uchiha nie pozostał obojętny i również wydobył swoją katanę, uważnie obserwując przeciwnika. Wojownik uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, jakby nie miało żadnego znaczenia to, że zaraz zmierzą się w walce. On sam także lekko wykrzywił kąciki ust, po czym ostatecznie pokusił się o zamknięcie sprawy. Koniec z niedopowiedzeniami.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że ot tak o tym wszystkim zapomnę — zaczął spokojnie Uchiha. Drgnął nerwowo, kiedy w tle usłyszał dźwięk nakręcanej pozytywki — odgłos, który towarzyszył mu przy praktycznie każdym śnie. Zaraz jednak do tego dołączyła cicha gra skrzypiec i był już pewien, że podjął słuszną decyzję. Pozostało tylko głośno się do tego przyznać.

— _Ale?_ — wtrącił Naruto, jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Nieznośna cisza się przedłużała, a on sam nie był pewien, co takiego mógłby jeszcze dodać. Już wcześniej powiedział wszystko, co mogło mieć znaczący wpływ na decyzję Sasuke, cała reszta zależała już właśnie od drugiego chłopaka. Ale mimo tego postanowił zaryzykować i zaproponować pewne rozwiązanie. Zwłaszcza że poznał Uchihę na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że momentami ten nie był skory do rozmowy. A już szczególnie wtedy, gdy musiał się do czegoś przyznać. — _Zawsze możesz…_

— … uwierzyć w sen — dopowiedział, wcinając się chłopakowi w połowie zdania. Zauważył jak twarz Uzumakiego się rozluźniła; widocznie chłopak nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale wydawał się nie tylko zaskoczony, ale również, a być może przede wszystkim, zadowolony. Tak więc nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i najzwyczajniej w świecie ruszył do ataku.

I gdzieś pomiędzy kolejnymi uderzeniami stali, kolejnymi brzdęknięciami, przebijała się spokojna muzyka skrzypiec idealnie komponująca się z melodią wydobywającą się z pozytywki.

 _Tired mechanical heart_

 _Beats until the song disappears_ [1]

 **The end**

* * *

[1] Lindsey Stirling — Shatter Me feat. Lzzy Hale

[2] Mob — z ang. _mobile object block_ — dość powszechne określenie używane przez graczy, najczęściej MMORPG, na potwory wszelakiej maści

[3] Passenger — Hard to say I'm sorry

[4] Emmelie De Forest — Only Teardrops

[5] The Band Perry — If I die young

[6] Expić — podobnie jak „mob", również dość często używane określenie przez graczy, oznacza nabijanie punktów doświadczenia; można też spotkać się ze spolszczoną wersją: ekspić

[7] NPC — _non-player character_ , inaczej bohater niezależny, postać odgrywana przez program (lub też tzw. mistrza gry, ale w tym przypadku chodzi o program)


End file.
